You Belong To Me
by MockeryMash
Summary: Sasuke is a Prince while Naruto works as a member of the royal household. When Sasuke stumbles upon Naruto's hidden destiny and curse, he must make a difficult decision; to act or not to act? to be or not to be?
1. Prologue

**You Belong To Me**

Summary: Sasuke is a Prince while Naruto works as a member of the royal household. When Sasuke stumbles upon Naruto's hidden destiny and curse, he must make a difficult decision; to act or not to act? to be or not to be?

Prologue:

Twelve years ago, there was a popular and mighty king who ruled the fair Fire Country. He was courageous, charitable and beloved by all his subjects. There was not a maiden in the whole land who would not swoon at his smile. He was even respected amongst the magical beings, a feat not lightly achieved. With his golden good looks and intelligence, it was a time of peace for all the country. Even the neighbouring countries respected the Good King and all was well in the world.

However not all was well in the King's own castle. For the King's own Ancient despised him with all he could. His hatred was born well before the King's rule, it had always been there and like poison it grew deadlier and deadlier with age. This ancient had been planning for a long, long time to destroy the Good King and claim the Kingdom for himself. He was jealous of the King. Jealous of the love the world felt towards him. Jealous of the power the King had. He was jealous because he believed it belonged to him!

The Ancient knew he could not carry out a coup d'etat alone, he would need allies. Finding allies would be difficult; he knew no-one he could rely on. The country's military were terribly loyal to the king. As were the Hyuugas, a popular clan of nobility. The ancient could always rely on his own clan but some of the older generation would be trouble. But he would need more than one noble clan.

An idea came to the Ancient while he stalked the grounds in the moon light. He decided he would manipulate a handful of noble children to help convince the clans to make the ancient their new king upon the death of the Good King. He would seduce these children with promises of power and threats of war. Peace doesn't last forever the Ancient would laugh rubbing his hands in glee as he paced the corridors. The final piece of the puzzle would be to find a way to murder the King. This was the tricky bit. In a world inhabited by the magical and the supernatural he needed a way to stop beings coming back to haunt him. He could pour poison in his ear or have the King's own solider kill him by mistake. He could stab the king himself as a way to stop the King's ambition although it was unlikely the crowd could be swayed by that. What if the King murdered himself once driven mad but that would mean the ancient would have to drive the King mad in such a way to avoid death himself. It was a tricky situation.

The perfect death came to him and it would be easy to accomplish. Although, there was a downfall with this plan; the King would become legendary. But after hours of careful consideration, the Ancient decided it wouldn't matter he'd still be dead in the end. With a sigh of contentment, the evil ambitious Ancient smirked out of his chamber window; by morning his plan would be in action and his dreams, which were denied so long ago, will finally come to fruition!

After several months of seduction and manipulation, it was all going according to plan. Behind him he had the future nobility save for the Hyuugas supporting him. It was only a matter of murder. The murder would take some time, the ancient needed to make sure he had the support before he could commence on the darker portion of his plan.

Setting out on horseback one stormy night, the ancient galloped far from Konoha Castle into the darkness. He was determined to reach his destination by dawn and hopefully return to murder the king the next night. He rode high into the craggy mountains until he came to the Chasm of Demons where the Good King had imprisoned them. Here was where the evil Ancient would summon a Demon to destroy the Good King. Although, the ancient knew it didn't work like that, he knew that like the spoilt nobility brats, he would need to seduce the Demon with promises to gain their servitude.

He called to the demons in the chasm. And as they rose before him, he promised them the world, he promised them riches, he promised them power and finally he promised them war. "There is one more thing I desire!" called a powerful nine tailed demon. "In exchange for my servitude, I want to be able to destroy the Good King!!" The ancient smirked to himself and eagerly agreed to the Demon's demand.

A terrible thunderstorm had been raging for seven days and seven nights over Konoha Castle. It was clearly an omen foretelling destruction. The Good King held tightly to the hand of his wife as she lay panting and pushing on their bed. With each clap of thunder the Ancient and his Demon drew closer. The Queen moaned and panted, maids placed wet rags over her forehead, she was not well and in the middle of giving birth! Suddenly, the King's General rushed into the room! Horrified by the imminent attack, the Good King kissed his wife and left to face the threat.

Standing opposite each other in the rain, their features illuminated only by the brief flashes of lightning, the Ancient's devious plan was finally taking place. The battle was intense. The Good King faced the Demon alone; he forced his loyal men to watch. Buildings were destroyed and the ground trembled as the nine tailed demon unleashed it's fury at the King. Innocent people were dying.

The Demon was too strong and the King was beginning to get desperate. He had to end this. The King starred the Demon straight in the eye, never breaking contact as he performed the special sealing symbols his mentor had taught him. The Ancient recognised the technique, they both knew of it. It was sacrificial. The Ancient smirked, this was it, and soon all would be his. The King finished his seals. The wind dropped. The rain stopped. The thunder ceased rolling while the lightning ceased flashing. Time stilled.

When time caught up to itself, the demon was gone. The King was gone. The Queen was gone. All that remained was the Ancient and the newly born Prince. Holding the young prince in his arms, the Ancient saw the swirling birthmark and grinned. He traced his fingers along the 6 whisker scars on the prince's face. These two symbols indicated to the trapped Demon inside. With this kid, the world was finally his. "And you," he spoke to the kid, "belong to me".


	2. Chapter 1

**You Belong To Me**

Sasuke is a Prince while Naruto works as a member of the royal household. When Sasuke stumbles upon Naruto's hidden destiny and curse, he must make a difficult decision; to act or not to act, to be or not to be?

Chapter 1:

It was fairly early in the morning, the sun was still new and the air was far too fresh. A flock of birds took off into the air as they were disrupted by a young boy with bright golden locks. He screeched along with the birds while waving his arms in the air. He leapt over a manicured hedge as he raced through the gardens. He skidded over the gravel path before carrying on towards the main castle. Sliding through the main doors he took the nearest corridor and raced up the stairs taking them two or three steps at a time. He shouted at the maids to get out the way but ended up having to belly slide underneath one who was just too slow. Rebounding off the wall at the end of the corridor, he scrambled to his feet before racing down an adjacent corridor. He tripped a little but kept going using his hands to keep the pace up. Reaching his destination, he didn't slow down; instead he flung the door open and jumped into the room. He ripped open the curtains letting sunlight flood the space. He jerked the soft cotton sheets off the bed and then jumped on the sleeping occupant. "MORNING PRINCE SASUKE!" screamed the boy jumping up and down on the bouncy bed. "It's time to WAKE UP! Morning is here!"

Prince Sasuke groaned as he was forcefully woken up. Every morning was the same. The blond Dobe would destroy the peaceful atmosphere in the whole castle. He was too loud, too bright, too happy, and too positive. Sasuke smacked the boy away. He fell to the floor. Sasuke smirked hoping he would have fallen on the hard marble floor, however when no exclamation of pain came he noticed that instead he had fallen on a pile of bed sheets. Sasuke groaned again. Struggling to leave his bed, he trudged to the bathroom. Stripping off his clothes he proceeded to get in the bath with as much dignity as he could. Something was off; there was something wrong with his bath. He was a little cold, was the water cold? No the water was not cold. Sasuke growled. He stormed out the bathroom. "Naruto! Where is the water for my bath?!" he shouted with a stamp of his foot and a violent crossing of his arms.

"Now, now Prince Sasuke, royalty don't act like that" replied Naruto giggling slightly. He knew he shouldn't rile Prince Sasuke up but it was just too easy. Sasuke growled in response. "The water for your bath is still in the pipes, I haven't got round to running it for you, I've been busy"

"You've. Been. Busy?!" Sasuke repeated, now really angry, "How could _You_ have been busy?! Busy doing what?!" Not only had Sasuke been woken up regularly by a screaming bouncing hyperactive blond jumping on him but for the third week in a row, his bath hadn't been waiting for him!

"It's a secret" sang Naruto walking passed Sasuke into the bathroom to prepare the Prince's bath.

"Why is it a secret?" asked Sasuke storming in behind Naruto.

"Because it is"

"But why?"

"Because it is!"

"But Why?! Naruto! Why is it a secret?!" demanded Sasuke, who was now finally in the tub with the hot water.

"Because it is!"

"Naruto! As a Prince I demand you to tell me!" Sasuke shouted slamming his fists into the water.

"Well your _Majesty_, I cannot tell you why I have been busy because I have been told not to by someone who out ranks yourself. Now if you excuse me _Sir_, I must return to the King" Naruto left closing the door behind him. Sasuke sank deeper into his bath. The King. The King rarely had anyone visit him other than the ten noble aides. The King was, apparently, a very sickly man. He rarely left his chambers and there were many who'd never seen him. But Naruto had. Naruto had direct orders from the King. But Naruto wasn't royalty, Naruto was only a servant.

Naruto raced away from Prince Sasuke's chamber but not before kindly informing a maid that the Prince was awake and that he'd already stripped the bed for her. He ran out of the main castle building and raced through the servant quarters took a short cut through the stables to arrive at a back entrance for another part of the castle. It was here that the ten most influential Lords and Lady had gathered to discuss the country. Many of them had estates outside the castle but also chambers inside if they needed to stay or were invited by the King. Knocking on the door, a deep voice told him to enter. He bowed as he opened the door and scrambled to his seat besides Lord Tobi. He never quite understood why he was invited to these meetings; he was just a servant, one who'd never even been outside the castle grounds. He didn't have an opinion on the country. Yet he'd always had had to attend these meetings.

Elsewhere in the castle, Prince Sasuke was clean and fed. He was still wondering about Naruto. It was quite strange that Naruto received direct orders from the King and that he did things for the King. But on the other hand, Naruto was a servant, and his orders had to come from somewhere. Sasuke decided that it didn't matter if Naruto was doing things for the King, that's what servants did. Sasuke walked slowly away from his chambers he had a training session planned with the General before his tutoring which would take up most of the day. He would greet the General at the training grounds where he would learn to wield a sword perhaps, mused Sasuke; he could ask his elder brother to spar with him. Letting a sigh slip Sasuke knew that the idea of his brother sparring with him was as possible as Naruto being King. His brother was far too busy and far too important. He was after all one of the ten most influential people in the country.

When Sasuke eventually arrived at the training ground, he noticed two figures standing in the centre of the area. The first Sasuke could easily recognise as General Hatake. General Hatake was a tall thirty something man who although thin seemed to have an unnatural ability with a sword. This was not at all hindered by the eye patch he wore. The person standing beside him though, Sasuke couldn't recognise, he'd always had sword training alone. He approached with caution, change rarely meant something good. "Ahh Prince Sasuke, nice you to join us"

"Hn" replied Sasuke.

"I hope you know Naruto here, he's going to be joining us on our training sessions"

"What?! Why?!" demanded the Sasuke. Sasuke hated sharing and that included training sessions.

"Because he is"

"What?! What kind of explanation is that?!" Sasuke complained. "Why? Why does this servant have to be trained to fight?! Just what will he be fighting?! Which chore is so dangerous that he needs to know how to use a sword?!" He was waving his arms around and stamping his feet. His usually calm and cold exterior was replaced with that of a child having a tantrum.

"Now Prince Sasuke-"

"Don't now Prince Sasuke me! Just tell me why this, this Dobe, is going to be trained!"

"The King wanted him trained and we do what the King wants" replied General Hatake sighing, of all the things he wanted to achieve; training this brat was not one of them.

"Wha – what?"

"The King wanted me to learn to fight" spoke Naruto finally saying something, "Probably in case we're attacked and no one can get to him fast enough to protect him but I'm there bringing him his lunch and it's up to me to protect him! And then I'll be a hero and you'll have to wake me up in the morning!" smiled Naruto feet shoulder width apart, hands on his hips, face turned slightly to the side staring off into the distance.

"Whatever Dobe" huffed Sasuke. Naruto had actually made a bit of sense. He supposed that if that were to happen, then it might be useful. A year or so of training wouldn't hurt.

After an intensive training session, it was lunchtime. Naruto had left training early in order to make it to the kitchen in time. He was required to take the King his lunch before returning to serve Sasuke and Itachi theirs. Sasuke helped put the equipment away. "General Hatake?"

"Ah"

"Ah?"

"Yes, Ah, I was wondering what you wanted Prince Sasuke" replied General Kakashi stacking the swords.

"How did you know I wanted something?"

"Because you're helping me clear up," Sasuke looked confused, what did that have to do with anything, "You only ever help when you want something"

"I do?" Sasuke screwed up his face, when had he become so easy to read?

"It's because you're still a child, now, what do you want?"

"A child?! I'm ten! And anyway, back to what I want! Naruto works directly for the King right?"

"We all work directly for the King"

"No, what I mean is; is Naruto the only one who actually sees the King?"

"Well," General Hatake scratched his mask covered chin, "Lord Pein and Lady Konan also regularly see the King and I'm sure Lord Zetsu and your brother Prince Itachi visit him too"

"But Naruto is the only servant?"

"I suppose so, but Naruto's not really a servant" replied General Hatake leaving the weapon store. Sasuke left for lunch feeling quite confused.

Lunch was usually an awkward affair; Sasuke would try talking about a number of subjects with his brother while his brother would brush him off and instead would watch Naruto from the corner of his eye. Today Sasuke was too caught up in his thoughts. Wasn't it just a bit strange that Naruto was the only server who actually got to see the King? Hell, Sasuke was a relation of the King and he'd never met him. And what did the General mean when he said Naruto wasn't really a servant? He acted like one. "Sasuke"

"Yes Brother" Sasuke looked across the table at his older brother. They looked very similar. Both had dark eyes, dark hair, wore dark clothing but Itachi looked older and somehow wiser.

"Is something bothering you?" asked Itachi in his monotone voice, he didn't care but it was his job as the older brother to pretend he did. Sasuke wondered whether to indulge his brother.

"It's, it's Naruto"

"Na-ru-to?" If Itachi was surprised, he didn't show it.

"Yes, why is he the only servant that sees the King?" questioned Sasuke looking around quickly making sure Naruto wasn't around or anyone else was for that matter. But when he heard the loud giggle he knew to be Naruto's coming from the kitchen he breathed a sigh of release. "And why is he not really a servant?"

"Not really a servant?"

"Yes, General Hatake told me he wasn't really a servant and that he was the only servant-like person who actually saw the King. Everyone else who sees him is a Lord!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"Sasuke"

"Yes Itachi"

"That's nothing for you to be concerned with."

"B-but today, he joined in with my sword training!"

"It none of your concern. Drop it. Leave it alone."

"But Itachi"

"I'm not asking you Sasuke. Don't be foolish."

"Yes Brother" Sasuke starred down at his lunch. His brother's word was final and since the death of their father, Sasuke knew he had to do what his brother told him to. He hurriedly finished his plate and left for his tuition.

Professor Umino was quite surprised to see his student so early. For one thing, Iruka had barely finished his own lunch and his lesson wasn't due to start for another thirty minutes at least. "It's alright Professor, I'll wait"

"R-really?!" squawked Professor Umino trying to eat as fast as possible. There was an awkward tension filling the room. Prince Sasuke usually only entered the class room at the correct room and left at the exact time the lesson was over. He never hung around before or after the lesson. His brother had been the same.

"Professor Umino, what illness does the King suffer from?"

"He's has a fairly weak immune system and er he's got some sort of disease?"

"You don't know?"

"I don't think it's common knowledge Prince Sasuke. I think it's constricted. Only those who need to know know. I would have thought you knew. I'm sure Itachi does."

"Hn" finished Sasuke. He couldn't ask Itachi, even if he did, it was plainly obvious that Itachi wouldn't tell him. Perhaps he should just leave it alone. A couple of minutes later, Professor Umino cleared his throat signalling that class could begin.

"Right, I thought we should do some history!" smiled Iruka, "How about we start with the most recent major event, which would be how the King defeated the evil Kyuubi and saved the country!"

"Right well, slightly over ten years ago, the city and the castle were attacked by a nine tailed demon known as the Kyuubi. It was a vicious and violent deeming who seemed intent on destroying everything in its path. On a stormy night, it attacked the city causing unbearable destruction.

The King of the time was not well liked and the people barely respected him. When the demon attacked he did nothing to stop it and instead hid with his pregnant wife deep in the castle. The King's ancient of the time deeply loved this country and deeply loved the King but he could not sit by while the demon destroyed his home. He tried to convince the King to do his duty but the King was too weak and feeble.

He promised the Ancient his Kingdom if only he could destroy the beast. The Ancient accepted all for the good of Konoha. The Ancient went out to face the demon. This is the sketchy bit, no one is sure how the Ancient defeated the demon everything just stopped. After a period of an hour the demon was gone as was the old King."

"Hn" replied Sasuke not even thinking about the story.

"Before that, it was believed to be a time of peace, not happiness exactly but peace all the same. Now the histories of other countries are a lot more interesting and so you can pick any one of the other countries to study in detail. You can study one intensively and then we'll cover the rest" smiled Iruka hoping to inspire the young Prince. At his age, he should be jumping all over the history of the land.

By then end of the lesson, Sasuke had not chosen a country. And instead had suggested that Professor Iruka should tell him about each one in depth, he'd have to learn it all anyway. Iruka had agreed and decided to end the lesson there. Sasuke still wondered about Naruto, he was even more curious after his brother's response. He decided at supper that night that he'll watch Naruto over the next years, there was just something about him.


	3. Chapter 2

**You Belong To Me**

Sasuke is a Prince while Naruto works as a member of the royal household. When Sasuke stumbles upon Naruto's hidden destiny and curse, he must make a difficult decision; to act or not to act, to be or not to be?

Chapter 2

Six years had passed since Prince Sasuke decided that he would watch Naruto. It had been easier said than done. Naruto always seemed to disappear at certain intervals each day, completely disappear for what seemed a couple of months; Sasuke had searched the whole castle and grounds looking for the blond haired blue eyed server during that time. He'd looked everywhere; he even went down into the Servant Quarters. It had not been a positive experience for the young Prince. For a couple of months Prince Sasuke attempted to stalk the servant but had given up when for the fifth time in a week Sasuke found himself outside the Lord's Morning Meetings. Sasuke had tried researching Naruto in the staff records but it was like he'd never existed. He didn't have any parents, apparently he's always been in the castle and that all there was. Prince Sasuke had also snuck about trying to find Naruto's room on several occasions but it took him a couple of months to track it down, it was not in the servant quarters for some unknown reason but instead it was apparently very close to the King's private chambers. Sasuke had to then abandon his plan to snoop through Naruto's room. He found that the only time he could effectively watch Naruto was during meals and when General Hatake taught them swordsmanship.

He was currently sat under a tree in the cool shade watching the General and Naruto spar. Apparently Naruto had well advanced the Prince in this discipline and was now not allowed to spar with the Prince. Sasuke snorted, Naruto didn't look that skilled with a sword. Sasuke was sure he could take him on; after all, he was a prince. And why Naruto even being taught anymore, sure a year of lessons sounded fair for just in case scenarios but four years of intensive training. Naruto had had more lessons than he had! He'd been taught more and Prince Sasuke didn't understand why. But he'd stored it away with all the other bits he'd learnt which were as follows; Naruto was the only person other than the top most influential Lords and Lady to have seen the King personally. Naruto had been intensively taught how to fight with a sword for four years when he was only a servant. None of the other servants had been taught how to use a sword. He had no parents and was apparently born within the castle walls. His chamber was near the King's quarters and that he wasn't really a servant but was at the same time.

Sasuke sighed, it wasn't overly suspicious, the King had to be served by someone, being bedridden meant that someone had to tend to him, it just so happened to be Naruto. There were a lot of orphans from illegitimate sex. Mothers often died during birth, Sasuke's mother had passed when he was born. And as the King's personal servant it would be useful if he could defend the king. Although for that situation to happen would mean that all other defences would have failed, that included the Castle's militia. In all of four years of watching Naruto, those were the only suspicions Sasuke had.

Prince Sasuke narrowed his eyes and solely focused on the servant. He stood in a fighting stance, sword raised held in two hands and he was breathing hard. Sweat dripped from his forehead. His teeth were bared. His jaw clenched and eyes narrowed in concentration. Sweat ran from his collar bone done over his pecks across his abs. Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto had a huge mark on his stomach, it was so clear like it had been drawn on but looked more like he'd been born with it. It looked so unusual. Prince Sasuke tried to get a better look at it but when Naruto and General Hatake began sparring again he couldn't quite see.

Their blades met in a clash of steel, sliding off each other, Naruto swung his sword back round but General Hatake dodged. Naruto whirled around in a full circle, and then lunged forward. General Hatake dodged again, swapping sides with Naruto. With Naruto's back to the General, Kakashi booted him down, the sword flying from Naruto's hands. "That's enough for today, you'll need to clean yourself up before you visit his Majesty won't you?"

"Yes, General Hatake, he won't appreciate it if I appear sweaty and smelly" replied Naruto rolling over and standing. "How am I improving, the King requests a full report"

"Well your doing fine, you're very talented but there is something you really need to improve on"

"What's that?"

"It's strange because when you're not fighting you have a very sunny disposition"

"Sunny disposition? What does that mean?"

"It means you're very happy and positive. The thing is, Naruto, that when you start fighting, it's like you become a completely different person. You become vicious, violent and nasty. You aim to destroy me even when we're sparring."

"I do?" Naruto went to scratch his head. Prince Sasuke listened intently.

"It's like you're possessed" General Hatake continued while the pair walked over to where Prince Sasuke was perched. "Next time perhaps we should work on some calming techniques, you need to keep a cool head when fighting otherwise you do more damage to yourself than the enemy" Sasuke watched Naruto's stomach. The marking he'd noticed earlier was completely different to anything he ever seen. It was a swirl starting at his navel gradually moving outwards towards his hips. Around the swirl were smaller squiggly marks which looked a bit like smudged fingerprints.

"Prince Sasuke?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, the mark was so unusual. What did it mean? He wondered to himself. Could it really be just a birthmark?

"Prince Sasuke?"

Weren't birthmarks just splodges, marks but this, this was like a diagram.

"Prince Sasuke?!"

"What?!" shouted Sasuke looking up at General Hatake and Naruto.

"Are you feeling alright?" asked General Hatake.

"Yes," replied Sasuke not at all sounding as though he was, "Yes, of course. I'm perfectly alright. Couldn't be better. Are we going to train or what? I have other things to take care of today" he said hotly, his mind spinning over Naruto's birthmark. He quickly stood and walked over to where the pair had just been.

Naruto left to change and wipe some of the sweat away. He couldn't help but wonder over the last conversation he'd had with the General. _Vicious, Violent and Nasty_. To be honest, he hadn't felt anything like that while they'd been sparring. All he felt was an overwhelming sense of correctness. He felt complete and at ease while swinging that dangerous weapon around. It felt right to hold that sharp bit of steel, felt right, strange how he came off as wanting to destroy his teacher. Naruto didn't have long to ponder this matter as he had to rush off to meet with the King. He entered the King's private chambers. Very few people had ever entered here. Naruto always felt special when he came here. Naruto liked feeling special. He knocked twice on the heavy wood door which separated the living quarters with the King's Bedroom.

"Come in!" called the King. The King's voice was deep, and although Naruto knew the King was a sickly man, his voice just sounded so strong that sometimes Naruto doubted the King's sickness. Naruto pushed open the door and entered. "Naruto"

"Your Majesty" bowed Naruto approaching the bed.

"Come closer Naruto, let me look at you" Naruto complied and moved closer to the King. He stopped when he reached the side of the bed. "Naruto, you know my eyesight is poor. Come closer." Naruto climbed up onto the bed and crawled to sit before the King.

Sasuke had been beaten down again. It didn't matter though, he was still thinking about Naruto. He couldn't wait to be free from the lesson so he could search through the library. "Prince Sasuke, you need to concentrate. If you don't focus on what you're doing you could be killed"

"Hn"

"If you lose concentration during a real battle it could mean not only your death, it could also mean the loss of the Kingdom. You need to focus on the fight"

"Hn" Sasuke stood up, wiped the dirt from his forehead and lunged at the General. He tried to focus but Naruto's face popped up in his mind's eyes; the bared teeth, the furrowed brow, the sweat collecting on his tan forehead. Sasuke gasped in pain. He dropped his sword. He clutched his bleeding shoulder.

"I told you to focus" spoke General Hatake slowly, "Go see Lady Tsunade and get your arm healed. We'll continue tomorrow"

"Every time I see you, Naruto, you look increasingly like your father" spoke the King holding Naruto's face close to his. The grip on his chin was firm.

"My Father?" repeated Naruto shuffling closer.

"Yes Naruto, I knew him well. It was such a shame to lose him. You look almost identical but these whisker marks," The king used his other hand to stroke the scars, "They get more pronounced each time you grow"

"Yes your majesty"

"Hmm" breathed the King still stroking Naruto's scars, "I want you to look me straight in the eye Naruto." Naruto stared straight into the King's black eyes. They were very, very, enticing. Naruto couldn't look away. "Good Boy" cooed the King. Naruto gasped quietly, it felt like the King was looking straight at his soul. "Good boy" whispered the King, "Now Naruto, do you realise how special you are?"

"No your majesty"

"Well, you are, you're a very special boy, that's why I keep you so close to me"

Sasuke arrived in the royal infirmary minutes after his accident. The nurses rushed him to Lady Tsunade Head Healer. "Prince Sasuke?! What on Earth happened to you? You look paler than usual!" she boomed.

"I was training."

"I see." She grunted. "You'll need a bandage"

"Aren't you going to heal it?!"

"A cut this small? No, that would be a waste of energy. An old fashioned bandage is more than enough for your Lordship"

"Hn"

"So it must have been pretty important for you to space out while someone was swinging a sword at you" began Tsunade attempting to have some sort of conversation with the Prince. However it was very rare that the Prince would talk to anyone other than his brother, the General and Naruto.

"Hn"

"Keep me close to you? I'm sorry Sir but I'm not sure I follow"

"Yes Naruto, you're always close to me. Your one of the most important beings inside the Castle" replied the King smirking. Oh how thought the King, Naruto was what stopped over countries attacking. They were all so afraid of the country and Naruto, specifically what Naruto could do. "These marks, do you know what they mean? Naruto?" breathed the King still holding Naruto close.

"What do they mean? Your Majesty?"

"They mean you're mine" his thumbs travelled over the scars, "They mean you belong to me, that you follow each and every one of my demands even if you disagree with them. You have to fulfil all of my commands, whatever I want you to do, and you will do it, no questions asked. If I wanted you to remove all the linen from the castle you would do it right?"

"Yes"

"If I wanted you to sail around the world you would do it"

"Yes"

"If I wanted you to destroy the city, rape and pillage, you would do it"

"Yes" There was silence, Naruto tried to pull away. His head hurt. It felt like a fog had descended on his senses.

"Anything I wanted you to do you would, you're my own little demon aren't you?" The King smirked. This had turned out better than he'd ever expected.

"Yes your Majesty" Naruto was confused. He wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"Good Boy" The King patted Naruto's head and let his chin go, "now I think it's time for some lunch, don't you?"

"Yes your Majesty" Naruto moved off the bed, and straightened his clothes. He felt a bit strange.

"Oh and Naruto!" called the King as Naruto was about to exit, "keep this conversation to yourself"

"Yes Sir"

Sasuke sat alone at the dining table. It was last year that Itachi had finally stopped coming to lunch. He preferred to eat with the Lords and Lady. Prince Sasuke wasn't important enough for Itachi to waste his time with. He was only his brother after all. Sasuke sighed, what was the point of sitting at the dining table by himself? Didn't that completely miss out the point of a dining table? Sitting alone seemed a bit pointless. He sighed again. "Prince Sasuke, your lunch! You haven't eaten one bite. Are you ill?"

"Hn" replied Sasuke.

"Do you not want it?"

"Hn"

"I'll take care of it for you"

"Hn" replied Sasuke tired of this conversation. He needed to get back to figuring Naruto out. The mark from this morning. He stared down at his....plate?

"It's not as good as my lunch but, can't be picky" stated Naruto shovelling Sasuke's lunch into his mouth. Sasuke starred at the blond sitting beside him. "You know if you don't want to eat alone, you can always come eat in the kitchen with me and some of the maids"

"Why would I want to do that?" remarked Sasuke moodily while secretly staring at Naruto's face from the corner of his eye.

"If you ever get lonely eating out here!"

"Hn"

"It isn't much, just a wooden table with two long benches but we all chat and laugh. Once we had a food fight. But Ten-Ten knocked my arm and my ramen went flying all over Rock Lee. I couldn't stop laughing; there were noodles all over his head!"

"Hn"

"Yeah then Chouji came in and practically exploded! I felt bad for Moegi who had to clean the whole mess by herself as we all had chores to do"

"Who are these people you're talking about?" asked Sasuke finally looking over at Naruto. He wished he hadn't. The way Naruto was smiling; sky blue eyes crinkling at the corners, all his teeth showing in a wide gloriously happy smile, the scars adorning his cheeks looked surprisingly like whiskers.

"Well, Ten-Ten is the maid who changes your bed linen in the morning; she also cleans your bathroom. Rock Lee is the server who polishes each portrait." Naruto carried on ignoring the look Prince Sasuke was sporting.

"In the portrait room?"

"In the whole castle"

"Hn"

"He actually polishes all the wood work, but he can only do so much in the day. But that doesn't mean he doesn't try to do it all in a day" laughed Naruto, picking up the plate and heading towards the Kitchen. "Chouji is one of the cooks here, he's our age, he obviously-" Sasuke stared after Naruto. He'd carried on talking as he walked through the door oblivious to the fact that Prince Sasuke had remained seated at the table. Sasuke waited to see if he would come back through. "-doesn't cook any of your food but the Head Cook allows him to cook my dinner sometimes. And Moegi is another maid but she mainly cleans the kitchens."

"Hn" replied Sasuke getting down from the table. They stood opposite each other. "This morning, you said something about my tutoring being cancelled for the next few weeks"

"Yes Prince Sasuke, I did mention that, while I was jumping on you" smiled Naruto. Naruto really enjoyed waking the Prince up in the morning, it was very entertaining.

"Do you happen to know why?"

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes Prince Sasuke"

"Dobe" muttered Sasuke, "I meant tell me why! You moron!"

"That's not very nice Prince Sasuke," replied Naruto but after hearing a low growl emit from the young Prince, he continued, "and you should be aware of why. The castle will be throwing a ball in the next couple of weeks and several candidates of marriage will be arriving prior to stay in the castle so you may get to know them. Seriously, all the maids are gossiping about it"

"Ball?"

"Yes Prince Sasuke, the annual ball"

"Annual?"

"Yep, for the past three years you've been too 'busy' to attend. Last year you spent the entire time in the library looking up staff records. This year Lord Itachi threatens to remove your er title if you don't attend"

"Hn" replied Sasuke not at all remembering that. He'd spent many a night in the library reading. "Candidates of Marriage?"

"Yes Prince Sasuke"

"For whom?" he asked although he had a suspicion he knew who it was doomed to be.

"For you"

"And what about my brother? What about Lord Itachi?!"

"Well, he's chosen to pursuit Lordship rather than waiting to become King so he can choose his bride when he's ready or not at all"

"Hn" replied Sasuke looking not at all perturbed by this news however inside he was raging at how unfair it was. Damn Itachi! He mentally screamed. "When do they arrive?"

"This evening. Really you should have known this, weeks ago. What on earth have you been doing? The whole castle has been buzzing with this for the past month!" exclaimed Naruto shaking his head in laughter. What had Sasuke been doing? Watching Naruto for any suspicious behaviour and following him as he went about the castle while delving into his non-existent family history. When the Prince wasn't actively researching the tanned servant he was thinking about him. Always thinking about him, Naruto had also appeared in his dreams for the past two years. He didn't have time to be worried about marriage when he had to discover Naruto's big secret. If there even was, a big secret. "Prince Sasuke? Are you even listening to me?! How rude?! You ask the questions but then don't listen to the answers! What's the point?!"

"Be quiet! I was too listening but I was thinking as well something you may want to try one of these days, moron." Naruto huffed but didn't reply Sasuke was a prince after all.

"Ppff whatever your Majesty, come on, I'm supposed to help you bathe to make sure you look your best for when the Ladies and their company arrive"

"Hn"

Sasuke was, for some reason, very aware of his surroundings. He was currently sat in a large marble bath. The water was surprisingly hot, there was steam rising from the surface. His back was currently being scrubbed by the servant he'd been obsessing over for the past four years. It was like a match had been struck in his mind! He had an ingenious plan, "Naruto, how long have you been at the Castle?"

"Hmm? Oh, err, well, I've always been here. I guess I was born here but I don't really know"

"Who are your parents? Do they work here as well?" inquired Sasuke greedily gathering information.

"I don't know, I suppose they died. It was usually Lord Tobi who looked after me but sometimes the other Lords would. For a couple of months Lord Itachi watched over me. I remember he wouldn't play with me." Sasuke had frozen. His brother? "He only did it the once, most of the time it was Lord Tobi"

"Hn" replied Sasuke. It was hard to take in for Sasuke. Itachi had spent most of Sasuke's younger years with Sasuke. He did disappear sometimes but he still came to play with the young Sasuke. But one day when Sasuke was seven his brother didn't come back from the Lord's meeting until the afternoon. Naturally Sasuke assumed that it had been a really long meeting but now he knew differently. Sasuke grunted.

"I said turn around; I need to wash your chest"

"Hn" Sasuke turned around. His vision, was filled, suddenly, with the brightest blue skies or were they oceans? He was...he didn't know how he was. He was just affronted with the most fantastic blue. He felt overcome by an urge. An alien urge to reach out and press his lips against those light pink ones sitting pert under that tanned nose. He felt he had to do it. He wanted to do it. He did what he wanted. He shut out the intense blue eyes and softly pressed his lips against them. It felt like a million flames burning a path from his lips to his brain to his groin, setting his whole being on fire. It felt like a million tiny pin pricks all over his skin. It felt like his heart was pumping a million gallons of blood around his body. It felt like he would explode and implode at the same time. It felt like he was being pushed away and then it was gone. An awkward silence had descended on the bathroom. Neither boy breathed. The only sound was a dripping tap. Prince Sasuke opened his eyes. Naruto tightened the tap.

"I need to wash your chest Prince Sasuke" repeated Naruto. The Lady's will arrive soon and you still need to dress. Sasuke blinked.

"Hn"


	4. Chapter 3

**You Belong To Me**

Sasuke is a Prince while Naruto works as a member of the royal household. When Sasuke stumbles upon Naruto's hidden destiny and curse, he must make a difficult decision; to act or not to act, to be or not to be?

Chapter 3

It must have been the most dramatic bath Prince Sasuke had ever had. He sat in the hot water having his chest scrubbed by his servant who he had just kissed. Sasuke's eyes took in every detail of Naruto's face, particularly focusing on those six scars adorning the tanned cheeks. He wanted to touch them. He ran his fingers along the raised skin, carefully stroking them. With both hands, he stroked Naruto's face. They were, he decided, exactly like whiskers. The alien feeling from before came back, growing in his gut, he had to act. Prince Sasuke pulled his servant closer and stole his lips. His thumbs still caressed the scars while he softly pried open Naruto's lips to plunder his mouth. This was a different kiss from the first. Instead of an explosion of feeling erupting throughout his body this was more like a trickle growing into a stream, becoming a river. The further Sasuke's tongue delved the stronger the feeling in his gut grew. He just wanted to know Naruto so badly. Naruto moaned.

Prince Sasuke's eyes snapped open. That noise he'd just heard. It had been the most incredibly noise the Prince had ever heard, like an electric shock or a punch to the gut, it made his eyes pop! He had to hear it again! The moan came again followed quickly by another one. It was ecstasy! He was starting to run out of breath. Pulling away he stared at his servant. They were breathing hard, panting in the steamy bathroom. The blond was sweating, his cheeks a shiny red, his lips puffy and his eyes were half lidded. Sasuke smirked, he'd learnt a lot about Naruto from this bath.

Sasuke patiently waited for his servant to get a grip on himself. It'd been a learning experience for the Prince. "I think I'm clean enough," muttered Sasuke getting out the bath and drying himself on a towel. Naruto stayed where he was, sat on the floor breathing hard. Once Sasuke was dressed he returned to the bathroom to see Naruto hadn't moved at all. Sighing, Sasuke kicked Naruto in the shin.

"Gah!" gasped Naruto, "Teme!" he clutched his bruised shin.

"I think we're expected to greet some guests about now, aren't we?" smirked Sasuke. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Ye-yes Prince Sasuke," squeaked Naruto, his voice a mixture of embarrassment and pain, "They'll be arriving any moment".

Prince Sasuke followed Naruto down the grand staircase to the ground floor and into the throne room. The throne room was a large brightly lit room with tall floor to ceiling windows. There were a line of large beautifully sculpted chairs running across one side of the room. The biggest and most stunning seat was the one in the centre. It was the widest, had the tallest back and was layered with intricate gold detailing. That was the King's throne although he was rarely well enough to sit in his throne. On either side of the King's throne sat two slightly smaller seats, both with the Uchiha crests carved into the back, these were Sasuke's and Itachi's thrones. Lord Itachi was already seated in his throne, resting his head on his hand starring blandly at the doors opposite. Beside him sat some of the other lords all waiting for the 'Ladies' to arrive. Prince Sasuke sat on his throne copying Itachi's bored manner. Naruto left the prince's side and went to speak with Lord Tobi, a strange Lord who wore a mask and acted like a child; it was a wonder to Sasuke that he was one of the most influential Lords in the entire country. Lord Tobi gently cupped Naruto's cheek while speaking in hush tones to the boy. Sasuke had no idea what he was saying, they were far from where he sat, Lord Tobi had one of the furthest thrones, and it was impossible to lip read when the man wore a mask. But he could see from his actions that this Lord had a strange relationship with the server. He was slowly stroking Naruto's 'whiskers' with his gloved thumb while bending over to whisper into Naruto's ear. Judging from the widening of the blonds' eyes it was something unexpected. The servant bowed quickly before leaving the room.

When Naruto returned he was standing besides the now open doors which led in from the hallway. Sasuke watched Naruto brush invisible crumbs from his clothing; he didn't wear a uniform like all the other servers. He watched Naruto's hands quickly sweep his chest before they placed themselves on his hips. He gazed at those hands. If Sasuke closed he eyes, he could remember every detail about those hands, the length of the each finger, each and every crease of the skin. He'd watch those hands turn the taps on his bath everyday for the past six years. He'd watch those hands wields swords, mops and branches. Watched them carry silver trays and old bits of dried wood. Watched them build fires and make beds. Prince Sasuke was jolted from his thoughts as the boy bowed, welcoming the first of the guests into the room. "Please allow me to introduce Lady Haruno and Lord Jiraiya Sannin" The Lords and Prince Sasuke stood from their thrones as the pair walked into the large room. The girl looked bizarre to say the least. Her hair was the colour of luncheon meat, while her eyes although big and a normal colour didn't seem to sparkle. If the eyes were the windows to the soul, it seemed that Lady Haruno was fairly two dimensional. The gentleman accompanying her looked equally strange. He had wild white hair which stuck up in all directions, some of it was held back in a long ponytail but this did little to stop the madness. They moved forward and bowed before the Lords. In return the Lords and Prince Sasuke returned the bow. "Welcome" smiled Lord Itachi, walking slowly towards them. As the eldest of the royal family, it was he who had to speak to them. "I'm glad your journey was successful, if you would like to freshen up in your chambers while we await the rest of the guests then you are more than welcome to. We'll have a maid take all your belongings up with you" The guests thanked Itachi and left to 'freshen up' before dinner was served.

Sasuke sat back down on his throne. Well that was a waste of time, he thought. So far what he could tell of Lady Haruno was that she seemed pleasant enough despite her odd hair. If he ever chose her, their children would have to dye their hair, it would be the only way. And that crazy old man wouldn't be allowed to visit. Moving his mind back to important matters, Prince Sasuke watched Naruto stare out the door presumably looking for the next Lady and her company, but it was hard to tell with his back to him. His thoughts stayed with the blond, particularly that bathroom incident. He'd kissed him. He'd kissed his blond mysterious servant. He hadn't meant to. He wasn't in love with the boy but he was comfortable with him. He knew a lot about the blond, had followed him around, and looked him up in old service records and then planned on sneaking into his room. When he wasn't with him, Naruto was on his mind. Naruto even featured prominently in his dreams. It wasn't that the servant wasn't attractive, he was, but Sasuke was pretty sure it wasn't love he was feeling.

Naruto bowed to the doorway as several silhouettes entered. "Presenting Lord Asuma, Sir Shikamaru and Lady Ino" grinned Naruto standing upright. Sasuke watched as Naruto shot a small smile at Sir Shikamaru; it seemed they'd met before. "Lord Itachi," screeched the girl; she had long blond hair which was a lot paler than Naruto's who had a more of a golden sheen to his. Similarly Lady Ino also had blue eyes but again they were a lot paler. "Thank you ever so much for inviting us to your wonderful castle!" she squealed.

"Troublesome" muttered the unknown person looking around with lazy eyes but when he saw Naruto, Sasuke noted, the person smiled a little before sighing.

"You're very welcome Lady Ino," at the mention of her name, she squealed louder, "as is your company. We all hope you had a pleasant trip, if you would like to head to your chambers to freshen up before dinner then you are welcome to do so, if not then how about waiting for the rest of our guests in the drawing room. I believe Lady Haruno is around somewhere" Again Sasuke watched as they removed themselves from the throne room.

While the other Lords talked between themselves, Sasuke solely focused on Naruto. He had to admit he liked Naruto's hair and eyes much more than that Lady's, whatever her name was. Her's looked too pale and washed out where as Naruto's were vibrant. Naruto noticed that Prince Sasuke was watching him and quickly blushed and looked away. That was certainly interesting thought Sasuke allowing a small smirk on his face. Never in all his years of watching Naruto had Sasuke seen that sort of reaction. Sasuke liked it.

The next guests to arrive were the Hyuugas. Lord Hiashi along with his daughter Lady Hinata and nephew Sir Neji were again welcomed into the castle. Prince Sasuke felt his mood dramatically drop from joy of finding out some more information on Naruto to seeing his most despised acquaintance. Sasuke didn't even attempt to force himself to be polite; it wasn't a secret that the pair hated each other.

"Why are you here?" spat Sasuke.

"Where are your manners _Prince_ Sasuke?" taunted Neji deliberately stressing the word prince.

"Where are yours, _Sir_ Neji?" Sasuke smirked into his reply. The tension was incredibly thick. Itachi scowled at his younger brother for being so disrespectful.

"I apologise for my little brother Lord Hiashi, it seems he hasn't taken his nap today and is a little grouchy. Sasuke, apologise to Sir Neji" reprimanded Itachi glaring at Prince Sasuke.

"My apologises" murmured Sasuke sending his own death glare at the floor. He couldn't bear to look up to see the smug smirk sure to be adorning Neji's face.

"Please go freshen up before dinner; we have a few more guests we're waiting on. If you would rather occupy yourselves in the drawing room, please feel free. After all, we've all known each other for a long time" Hinata just stood there and blushed, she felt so embarrassed. She quietly bowed to Prince Sasuke while discreetly nudging Neji to do the same. They quickly left.

Itachi sighed at his brother. "I thought you'd taught the Prince some bloody manners!" shouted Lord Hidan standing from his chair, "The Hyuugas already hate everyone enough! What the hell!"

"Be quite Lord Hidan, you don't have to shout" replied Lord Kakuzu, "It's so stressful, it doesn't matter if the Hyuugas dislike us, and they're only here out of common curtsey"

"Whether they like us or not is irrelevant, un" added Lord Deidara.

Prince Sasuke sat on his throne and chose to stare at the blond servant rather than listen to the Lords. He often wondered why he watched the blond so intently. It didn't just seem to be trying to figure out his mystery, it was something else. He was like a moth to the flame with Naruto. He could see him, and he knew all about him, but something still drew him in. It's been six years since he first took an interest and he hadn't gotten bored yet. "There are two more sets of guests expected to arrive" spoke Lord Pein in the chair closest to Itachi's.

"And then we can eat"

"Zetsu," muttered Lord Sasori, "Food is all you ever think about"

"Lord Tobi wants food. Lord Tobi is hungry. Lord Tobi will wait. Naruto!" shouted Lord Tobi standing and waving his arms around like a loony, "Naruto! Has anyone else arrived yet?!"

Naruto shook his head, "No sir" he bowed low again.

"Who are we waiting for anyway?" asked Prince Sasuke finally paying attention.

"Prince Gaara. We have very important business to discuss with him" replied Lady Konan looking fairly bored.

"Prince Gaara?!" exclaimed Lord Tobi waving his arms around more, "Did you hear that Naruto?! Prince Gaara is coming!!" he screamed. Sasuke watched Naruto's reaction. Who the hell was Prince Gaara and what did that have to do with Naruto?!

"Calm down Tobi!" said Lord Pein turning to face the doorway.

"Introducing Princess Temari, Prince Kankuro and Prince Gaara!" announced Naruto from the doorway. Prince Sasuke watched as three silhouetted figures walked into the room. The Princess was quite tall and although had blond hair it was nothing compared to Naruto's gold, in fact, it was more like straw. Besides her stood the two Princes. One was slightly shorter than the Princess; he wore strange purple makeup not uncommon from their part of the world. The other, had shocking red hair, pale skin and green eyes which looked dead. Sasuke felt safe in guessing it was the red head who was Prince Gaara, mainly because of the way his eyes focussed on Naruto rather than the Lords sitting in front of them. This annoyed Sasuke. It seemed to annoy the other Lords as well.

"Prince Gaara, Prince Kankuro and Princess Temari, how wonderful it is to see you again" began Itachi after a small cough grabbing Gaara's attention, "I hope your journey wasn't too difficult. It would be such a shame if something were to happen." Sasuke felt his eyes widen slightly, he could sense tension and there was a subtle threat in those words. Saying he was confused would be an understatement, how long had there been a strained relationship between the Fire Country and the Sand?

"Oh don't worry yourself Lord Itachi, with my brother here," she indicated towards Gaara, "very little could cause us damage"

"Of course" nodded Itachi, "If you would like to freshen up-"

"Yes" interrupted Prince Gaara, his voice not more than a whisper but held the impact of shouting. Sasuke gaped. No-one spoke to Itachi that way, maybe the King did but, no-one else did. "That would be appropriate" And just like that the three guests left the room.

Prince Sasuke wanted to ask Itachi about that weird interaction with the royalty from Sand but suddenly found himself sitting at the long dinner table wedged between Lady Haruno and Lady Ino. It was like hell, the prince was quite certain that his brain was melting. "Isn't that right Prince Sasuke?" screeched Lady Haruno.

"Pardon?" replied Sasuke very confused and slightly disorientated.

"See Sakura! He's not even listening to you!" squawked Lady Ino taking a sip of wine.

"Of course he was! Why wouldn't he?! After all it was me he chose to sit besides"

"No it was me he chose to sit with!"

"No!"

"Ladies, if you would excuse me" spoke Sasuke not even bothering to wait before he left the table and left the room. He really needed some fresh air; it was so stifling in there next to those two harpies with one screeching and the other squawking in his ears. He wasn't even sure what they were talking about, they were at some frequency that just made his brain bleed. He was fairly certain that after knowing them for a mere three hours but seemed like an entire lifetime he wasn't going to choose either of them as his future bride. He walked out into the gardens. It was a clear night, all the stars were visible and the moon was intensely bright. Quite romantic he thought as he wondered past manicured hedges. He sat himself down on a bench, his face in his hands. It was only eight at night, meaning he still had hours to deal with those women. In fact he hadn't yet had a chance to talk to anyone other than Lady Haruno and Lady Ino. They had a clung to him the moment he entered the drawing room. He hadn't even had a chance to speak to his brother about those Sand prince's. Prince Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to shut out everything but he failed when he heard whispers coming from somewhere behind him. Opening his eyes he stared up at the stars.

"Come on!" a whispered demand came. Sasuke's ears perked up hearing this.

"No!" replied the other whispering just as harshly. "I will not fight you!"

"Come on! Fight me!"

"No! I don't fight for the fun of spilling some blood!"

"Not intentionally I know but I also know that once you get started you long to see that ruby liquid splashed about!" replied the first voice. A small silence followed. "It's true isn't it?"

"No! Look just because you do, does not mean I'm the same as you!"

"Oh but you are, you are Naruto!" Sasuke's mind gasped, what was Naruto doing out here?! And who was trying to fight him?! "You are exactly like me, we're the same!"

"Shut up Gaara! Just shut up! I'm not a monster like you!"

"But you are Naruto, we are monsters, you and I are the same, we're special we're powerful, we can have whatever we want."

"Don't you have some fancy dinner to get back to?!" replied Naruto in a hushed whisper. There was another silence and the soft crunch of someone walking away. Sasuke didn't know what to think. There were so many questions flying around in his mind. Grumbling to himself he stood and headed back to his dinner.

It was very late at night, probably sometime in the morning; Prince Sasuke was still wide awake sitting in front of the fire in the drawing room. Most of the guests had now retired to their chambers except the oldest man, Lord Jiraiya who'd fallen asleep in a chair. All throughout the rest of the dinner, he'd been spacing out, what the hell had happened between Naruto and Prince Gaara? Why did he want to fight him? What did mean that Gaara was monster? And what did he mean when he said they were the same? They couldn't be more different. Gaara was a prince while Naruto was a servant. How on earth could they be the same?! Sasuke's brain repeated over and over. And the way he spoke to Lord Itachi when they first arrived, what was that about?! Sasuke decided he needed to know exactly who this Prince Gaara was. He gently woke Lord Jiraiya who snorted as he opened his eyes.

"Oh Prince Sasuke, excuse me, I must have fallen asleep" he grunted shifting himself preparing to stand.

"That's perfectly understandable, with such a lovely dinner and a wonderful fire; I'm surprised I didn't fall asleep myself."

"It's because your young." Chuckled the older man.

"I was wondering if I could ask you something" began Sasuke, "I never got a chance to speak with Prince Gaara but he seems like a strange man" The old man stopped walking and turned to peer down at Prince Sasuke like he was gauging what kind of answer to give him.

"He's a very powerful man" replied Lord Jiraiya. He opened his mouth to continue but thought better of it. Prince Sasuke of course, noticed this. It seemed this Gaara was hiding something, something similar to Naruto perhaps... They arrived at the Lord's chambers, and wishing him a good night, Sasuke walked away to the library to do some research on monsters. After all that's what Naruto called Prince Gaara.


	5. Chapter 4

**You Belong To Me**

Sasuke is a Prince while Naruto works as a member of the royal household. When Sasuke stumbles upon Naruto's hidden destiny and curse, he must make a difficult decision; to act or not to act, to be or not to be?

Chapter 4

The library was incredibly cold so late in the night. Prince Sasuke wished he knew how to light a fire but that was a job the maids did. He used a lit candle to search the shelves of the vast library. There was one particular section he wanted. It was the one that chronicled all the known information on magical beings and monsters. Sasuke knew very little of the magical world, other than knowing of its existence. He knew that there were many magical communities out there but little more than that. "Damn it!" he cursed as he wondered through the library. He knew the section was here somewhere, what kind of library was it if it didn't know?! "Ahh" he sighed finding the section. Along the shelves stood a variety of books, most of which were covered in dust. He pulled the first book and sat down on the cold floor, he flipped through the pages, he needed something monster like and human.

He found many weird magical human beings but none of them seemed to apply. There were mermaids; but Naruto didn't have a fish tail nor did he live in the water. Plus that wouldn't really make him a monster. There were fairies; but Naruto appeared far too normal to be one of those, plus if Naruto were a fairy then Gaara would be too and that just didn't work. He could be an Imp or a Leprechaun but those didn't come from the Fire country or Sand. And as far as Sasuke knew, Naruto hadn't ever left the castle grounds. None of those were really monsters either. He could be a vampire; Prince Gaara was certainly pale enough but Naruto was tanned. There was also the fact that vampires were cold, had no heart beat and turned to dust in light although one kind of vampire seemed to sparkle. Naruto did have sparkly blue eyes however Prince Sasuke knew for a fact that Naruto was warm, unnaturally warm. Prince Sasuke stalled thinking of his bath, it had been very hot. He flipped a couple of pages and came across a section on demons.

Naruto lay in his bed; it was a very generous size for a servant. In fact his room was very generous for a servant. His room wasn't in the servant quarters in fact it was next door the King's. He had so many things running around in his head; Prince Sasuke, Prince Gaara, the King! Prince Sasuke had kissed him this morning, what had that been about? Prince Sasuke had never tried something like that before, Naruto had always bathed the prince, but that was, of course Naruto was attracted to Prince Sasuke, who wasn't? Naruto sighed while rolling over in his bed. And then Prince Gaara saying those things, begging Naruto to fight him and saying they were the same. How could they be the same? Gaara was a prince for god sake. Naruto rolled back over, he thought about the King. The King was always like that with him and every time it shocked him. He sat up and tried to re-snuggle into his blankets but just couldn't find the right angle. Naruto growled and left his bed. He splashed water onto his face. He'd suddenly become angry. It been a most confusing day and now, now, he couldn't sleep at all! He just wanted to hit something, perhaps Prince Gaara still wanted that fight?!

Prince Sasuke read the whole chapter once. Then read it again. After his third time reading the passage, he began starring into space. Demon. It made a little bit of sense. But could Naruto really be a demon? It was such a bizarre idea. Naruto was born in the castle, how on earth could he be some demonic beast?! But then again, Naruto was never allowed to leave and attended to the King personally. If Sasuke had a captured demon, he would always keep him by his side.

Naruto ran through the gardens, it was beautiful night; he wanted to fight to do something. He felt so restless. He just wanted to – "Naruto" Looking up Naruto found himself staring into cool jade eyes.

"You want that fight?!" breathed Naruto lifting his fists slightly. A choked laugh came from Prince Gaara.

"Feeling frisky? I'm always ready for a fight; it'll be nice to fight someone like me for a change"

"Come on then, I still would like to go to bed before sunrise, unlike your majesty, I have duties to attend to" Gaara just chuckled in reply before launching himself at the blond. Gaara sent fist and fist at Naruto's face while Naruto dodged them using his own fists to defend him. He ducked and moved swiftly backwards trying to keep up with Gaara's fast pace. He caught Gaara's left wrist then his right. Pulling him forward he sent his knee rocketing towards Gaara's face. After impact he straightened his leg sending Gaara flying obviously letting go of his wrists. Gaara grunted picking himself up off the floor. He wiped away some blood which had trickled down his nose. Naruto ran and aimed a flying kick at Gaara's head but he moved slightly making Naruto sail right past him. Naruto landed and turned just in time to be slammed to the floor by Gaara. Straddling Naruto, Gaara began repeatedly punching his face, alternating between fists. Growling, Naruto tried to dodge the blows. Gaara stopped to breath and looked down at his handiwork; he was impressed to see Naruto's wounds heal themselves before his eyes.

"Impressive" Distracted, Naruto freed a fist and smashed it into Gaara's cheek knocking him off. Their positions reversed Naruto began his own assault on the Prince's face. But Gaara caught Naruto's fists surprising Naruto enough to be able to kick his stomach hard. Naruto grunted and rolled away from Prince Gaara to stand up. He bared his teeth and narrowed his eyes at the Prince.

If Naruto did have a demon trapped inside him then wouldn't he be a lot more aggressive? As far as he knew Naruto was about as aggressive as a pillow. Although, what had the General said? That Naruto became vicious, violent and nasty when they fought. Prince Sasuke wasn't so sure he believed him as Prince Sasuke was no longer allowed to fight the blond servant. Also, the book said there were many different kinds of demons some of them were simply mischievous while others were completely destructive like the tailed beasts the book described.

"You know you fight pretty well for a servant" mocked Prince Gaara as he dodge Naruto's left hook.

"I've had some training" admitted the blond upper cutting the red head.

"But not hand to hand" laughed Prince Gaara sending a high kick to Naruto's head. Naruto caught Prince Gaara's ankle. Gaara gasped in pain as Naruto then crushed his ankle and threw him to the floor.

"Unfortunately not" smirked Naruto standing over the Prince. "But I really don't think that'll be a problem _your majesty_. Now how about we paint the roses red?" Gaara just laughed.

Prince Sasuke was disturbed from his thinking as he heard a gruff laugh echo around the castle. Rushing towards the window he gasped. Standing in the centre of the gardens was Naruto standing over Prince Gaara.

It was Naruto's turn to laugh.

Sasuke watched as Naruto threw back his head and let out the most disturbing blood curdling laugh. Sasuke started, he'd never heard Naruto laugh like that, and it sounded almost demonic. Sasuke starred as Naruto began kicking Gaara even going as far as to stamp on his chest and head.

Naruto bent low over Prince Gaara, "I would stop, but I'm having fun" he gently tapped Gaara's cheek. "Are you having fun?" Gaara merely grunted in reply.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. His eyes widened when he noticed a third figure approach. Prince Sasuke watched as Naruto stood, obviously surprised by this intruder, and bowed low. In fact he bowed so low that he was laying on the floor at this person's feet. From what Sasuke could see, this person had long spiky dark hair, he was quite tall and guessing from Naruto's reaction was incredibly important.

"Prince Gaara," spoke the figure, "Can you walk?" Gaara just grunted and stood wincing slightly. He looked down at Naruto lying on the floor before the figure's feet. "Good, I'll expect to see you at the meeting in the morning" he waved his hand clearly dismissing the prince. "Naruto. Naruto get up" demanded the man. The boy got up off the floor but carried on bowing to the man. "Naruto, look at me" Naruto straightened up, "That' better now, what got in to you?" he cupped Naruto's chin in his hand and pulled him into an embrace. His thumb trailed softly over Naruto's whiskers.

"I don't know" replied Naruto in a quiet voice almost leaning into the embrace. The man smirked down at Naruto.

"I do. Oh Naruto, what am I going to do with you? Come with me" he turned and took Naruto with him, heading in the direction of the King's personal chambers.

Sasuke stood back from the window. He watched the man lead Naruto away. Prince Sasuke didn't know what to think. Everything he saw was incredibly strange and unlikely and he just couldn't make sense of it. Picking up the book he was reading he left the library and went back to his chambers. He quickly changed into his nightwear and slipped into bed. For once in the last six years, Prince Sasuke slept without dreaming.

He woke lazily with the birds chirping outside his window. He yawned and stretched while rolling in his covers trying to get back to sleep. He sighed contently and snuggled deeper into his bed. This was what waking up should be like, he thought. It was so much better than... Instantly, Sasuke's eyes snapped open, he shot up looking around his room. Where was Naruto?! Naruto usually woke him up by slamming open the door, wrenching open the curtains, stripping the bed and jumping on him! But this morning, Prince Sasuke leapt from his bed to open the curtains. He starred out the window looking for the servant but there was no one running in the gardens. He raced to his door, slamming it open he looked down the corridor, there were plenty of maids and servants walking around doing chores but no Naruto. Prince Sasuke closed the door and went back to his bed, where was he?! He whined in his head.

Naruto shifted awake, he felt battered and bruised and his head span wildly. It was hard to focus where he was. One thing he could make out was that wherever he was, it wasn't his room and he was late. He thought he should probably go, he had duties to perform but another side of him, a more dominant side of him, made him stay. He snuggled further down into the blankets which weren't his own. "Ah Naruto," came a voice from above him, "What an interesting night we've had, hmm?"

"Yes your majesty" replied Naruto as a hand began stroking his hair.

Sasuke somehow managed to run his own bath, after all he'd seen Naruto do it a million of times, and if that idiot could manage it then so could Prince Sasuke. He'd also washed himself and made it down to breakfast only to be assaulted at the dining room table. "Good morning Prince Sasuke!" shrieked Lady Haruno and Lady Ino, "We saved you a seat next to us!" Prince Sasuke glared at the two ladies.

"Actually I think I'll sit over here this morning, and speak to some of the other guests," he watched their faces drop into ugly scowls, "I don't think it's proper for a Prince to ignore his all his guests in favour of others" Their faces instantly lit up and all he could hear was how thoughtful he was and what a wonderful host. Prince Sasuke sat down besides Hinata much to Neji's displeasure. Smirking he leaned close to Hinata's ear to whisper something, thoroughly enjoying the growl emitting from Sir Neji.

"Oh I'm not sure" replied Hinata looking down at her lap. Prince Sasuke just nodded before standing. He needed to find Naruto; he needed to ask him about what he'd watched from the window last night.

Glancing around the table, Sasuke noticed that Prince Gaara wasn't present. He smirked a little, after the way Naruto beat the living day lights out of him. Thinking back on that whole episode, the way Naruto fought sending punch after punch and kick after kick and such intense speed was truly amazing. He was so fast. When Naruto slammed Gaara to the floor and that plume of dust rose into the air; that was some strength. When Naruto crushed Gaara's ankle with his bare hands; no ordinary human could do that. Sasuke scratched his chin, totally ignoring his guests; Naruto looked a completely different person when he was attacking Prince Gaara. Perhaps it wasn't Naruto or perhaps Naruto was something supernatural. And finally, Sasuke pondered, who was that man, Sasuke had never seen him before but Naruto's behaviour suggested – "Good God!" muttered Sasuke, that was the King!

Lady Haruno watched Prince Sasuke's eyes widen and mouth drop open as he muttered a "Good God". She wondered what he'd discovered; perhaps it was her outstanding beauty?! She watched him rush from his chair and out the door, perhaps to find an engagement ring for her?! She squealed silently to herself so as to not alert anyone to her blooming love with Prince Sasuke. Her eyes met Lord Jiraiya's. He was a very strange man thought Lady Haruno. He looked weird and they had a weird deal going. One day while she was scrubbing pans, the Lord of the house had approached her and asked if she would accompany him to Konoha castle posing as a Lady. At first she'd wondered what crazy scheme the old pervert had come up with now but as soon as he said Prince Sasuke and wife, she just had to jump at the chance plus it meant several weeks not scrubbing pots a huge bonus. So Sakura had gone a long with him, but still, she couldn't help but wonder why the man wanted to come here so badly. Apparently last time he was here, he was thrown out, but that must have been like sixteen years ago. Shrugging Sakura continued to eat her breakfast while day dreaming about the Prince, her Prince.

Sasuke went straight to the library and stood in the exact same window as last night. If Naruto was some supernatural thing then no wonder he was always so close to the King. If he was something demonic then it wasn't a surprise that he would be taught to fight or be the only servant to ever see the King. He wouldn't really be a servant at all! If Naruto was something like that, then Sasuke would need proof, after all he was a prince and he couldn't go jumping to wild conclusions. There could be a far more logical explanation! He searched the library again looking for the supernatural section. Pulling out a book he quickly flipped it open. He knew he should be entertaining the guests but right now, all he could focus on was Naruto. And the King. Last night he'd seen the King for the first time but not only that, he'd seen the King embrace Naruto. Seen him cup and stroke those scarred cheeks. Those scarred cheeks which belonged to him! He screwed up his face and glared down at the book open in his lap. If he closed his eyes, Prince Sasuke was damn sure that he would watch the King embracing Naruto on a constant loop. Nothing seemed to make sense, the only sense he could make out of it all was something that was complete nonsense! Sasuke groaned, "I need proof"

Naruto was deeply confused. He couldn't remember anything from the previous night the last thing he remembered was feeling restless and rolling around in his bed. But other than that, his mind was blank. Something had obviously happened, he could tell that much. He wouldn't have found his way into the King's chambers looking like he'd been run over by stampeding horses unless something had happened. He looked over at the King who was sitting beside him reading some documents. "Y-you're Majesty?"

"Yes my Naruto?"

"What, what happened last night?" Naruto asked, blunt as ever. He shuffled a bit and sat up carefully, trying to avoid any discomfort.

"What can you remember?" replied the King glancing over and smiling lightly. Naruto shuffled around more trying to think but it was like someone had stolen all his memories.

"Nothing, I remember nothing. I think back and it's just dark. Just a hole in my mind." The King chuckled at his little servant.

"Well that's understandable Naru. Do you really want to know what you did?" he smirked.

"Yes, of course I want to know!" replied Naruto clenching the sheets. The King wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders and pulled him close, while running his fingers through Naruto's golden locks he replied;

"You attacked Prince Gaara and crushed his leg" Naruto gasped, horrified, "You had him on the ground and it looked like you were about to rip him apart. It took a lot of persuading to get you to stop" chuckled the King. "I remember you saying you were going to paint the roses red with his blood." Naruto hung his head in shame.

"I'm a monster" he replied in a quiet voice. The King grasped his chin making him stare into those red eyes of his.

"Yes, you're my monster"

Prince Sasuke returned to the dining room, knowing he would have to at some point return to his guests. He needed to come up with something they could do, he had to spend some time with them, after all wasn't that the point of them coming several weeks before the ball? Although he'd rather find Naruto he knew he couldn't let his guests down, after all it was all about appearances right? The moment he entered, Lady Haruno and Lady Ino decided to cling to the poor prince. "So, Prince Sasuke, what romantic date do you have planned for the two of us?" giggled Sakura attempting to look cute and perky.

"The two of you?!" squawked Lady Ino, "I don't think so! Right Prince Sasuke it'll be you and me right?" She leant on his arm, nuzzling it gently although to Sasuke it felt like she was trying to rub her face off. He tried to pry them off but their hold was too much, it felt like they were crushing his arm, much the same way Naruto had crushed Prince's Gaara's leg last night. Sasuke already knew how he would get his proof, that marking on Naruto's stomach, if it was the same as one of the diagrams in his book then he would know. All the prince had to do was get Naruto half naked. He smirked, he could also get Naruto completely naked but that would be for a different reason. Step one though, would be to actually find Naruto. "Prince Sasuke?!"

"Hn?" he grunted returning to reality.

"Were you even listening?!"

"Of course I was," he replied thinking quickly, "I was just about to suggest that we spend some time pampering ourselves at the local hot springs. Surrounded by a forest, it's very secluded and private. We could enjoy the beautiful scenery from our horse drawn carriage" he replied using the old Uchiha charm. From the sighs and the dreamy looks in the Lady's eyes it was working.

"Oh Prince Sasuke" they blushed and coursed. Inwardly he smirked. At the hot springs, there was no mixed bathing, oh how clever Prince Sasuke was, they would think he was amazing and he would escape their clutches.

In the end, it was only Sir Neji, Sir Shikamaru, Lord Jiraiya and Prince Sasuke himself who were to go to the Hot Springs with the ladies. This was perfect; Prince Sasuke would not only lose those women but also be able to speak with Jiraiya. Lord Jiraiya seemed to know something. Prince Sasuke recalled what the Old Lord has said about Gaara, _'He's a very powerful man'_. Was Prince Gaara powerful because like Naruto he was demonic? The way he spoke to Sasuke's brother, it was cocky and arrogant. Oh well, thought Prince Sasuke, he'll just crack Lord Jiraiya and find out what he knows.

Once they were at the Hot Springs, Prince Sasuke had never been so glad that mixed bathing was prohibited. Any more of their squealing and arguing and Prince Sasuke was pretty sure he would of drowned himself or at least had to be sent to the mad house. However he did hear something interesting. He didn't have any time to relax. He quickly made his way over to Lord Jiraiya. He licked his lips and wondered the best way to do this, as a Prince he'd never had to be very subtle in getting what he wanted. "I want to know!" he demanded.

"Want to know what?" replied Lord Jiraiya attempting to move away from the Prince.

"I want to know what you know about Prince Gaara!" he whispered harshly as in the Ladies Pool on the other side of the fence sat Princess Temari.

"Wow Kid, what makes you think I know anything about him?"

"You said he was a very powerful man"

"Well he is a Prince," chuckled Lord Jiraiya who often enjoyed making other's look stupid. Prince Sasuke growled, he did not enjoy looking stupid.

"It's more than that though, isn't it?!" He demanded, "I overheard him talking to Naruto my servant, he said they were the same, he said they were monsters. I know you know something!"

"Why do you think I would know something?" replied Lord Jiraiya suddenly looking serious.

"Because Lady Haruno, isn't a real lady, Lady Ino said that there was no Haruno clan, there'd never been a Haruno clan. That means; she's no-one. Now why else would a commoner be posing as a Lady if not to help get their company inside? You're suspicious and that's why you know something!" finished Prince Sasuke smirking at the old man. "And if you want to stay within the castle limits you are going to tell me what you know and why you're here otherwise....." There was a deathly silence hanging over the pair. Jiraiya sighed, everyone said how smart Prince Sasuke was, how observant he was but did Jiraiya listen? No of course not, when did he ever listen?

"Fine kid, I'll tell you everything but not here and not now" grumbled the old man, "I'll come to you but you, you have to swear to let me do what I came to do."

"That depends on what I hear" replied Prince Sasuke with a smirk before leaving the old man alone.


	6. Chapter 5

**You Belong To Me**

Sasuke is a Prince while Naruto works as a member of the royal household. When Sasuke stumbles upon Naruto's hidden destiny and curse, he must make a difficult decision; to act or not to act, to be or not to be?

Chapter 5

Prince Sasuke sat out in the gardens beneath a starry sky. He felt oddly calm. This was the moment he'd been waiting for. For six years, he's obsessed over Naruto's secret and now, finally he would know. Finally he would know the truth about the blond. He would get all the answers to his questions and that will be it. He'll be able to move on. Maybe he could start running the country. He practically put everything on hold, he was so desperate to know and soon he would. Tonight, he would know. He squirmed slightly; a part of him didn't want to stop. A small part of him knew he'd miss spending his days watching Naruto. He actually enjoyed watching the boy run around doing errands. He actually liked waking up with the light in his eyes and the boy bouncing on his bed. He even enjoyed watching Naruto fight General Kakashi. He liked it when Naruto's muscle's rippled under that tan sweaty skin as he spun sword clashing against Kakashi's. Prince Sasuke really liked it when Naruto thought he was alone and he'd lie in the grass wearing a goofy grin. Looking up to the sky, Sasuke tried to assured himself that that part of him was very, very small.

The night sky was oddly beautiful tonight. Usually it looked beautiful but Sasuke was sure that it'd never been this clear before. Chuckling to himself, he thought that it may be pathetic fallacy. The clear sky symbolising the clearing of Sasuke's mind. As if, he smirked. The sound of gravel crunching alerted him to Lord Jiraiya's presence. The old Lord sat down next to the young Prince. It was a long moment before he began. "I suppose you know the history of your country?"

"Hn, of course. What does this have to do with Naruto?"

"Everything," replied Lord Jiraiya annoyed at the conceited Prince, "Do you know about the nine-tailed demon which attacked Konoha sixteen years ago?"

"Of course! The King defeated the demon, saved the country and took the throne from the pathetic King before him" replied Sasuke folding his arms over his chest and glaring. Lord Jiraiya merely chuckled and slapped the Prince on the back almost throwing him off the bench. "Why are you laughing?"

"Spoken like a true robot of the state!" giggled Lord Jiraiya, "I couldn't believe that when I first heard it." He carried on in a sombre tone, "To think the people could be so easily swayed by that ridiculous cover up. You can always rely on Mobocracy"

"What are you talking about?!"Snapped Prince Sasuke, "I demand you tell me now! What did you mean _Robot of the State_? What's _Mobocracy_?"

"And here I thought you were smart"

"Just get on with it!" seethed Sasuke. Sasuke hated playing games. Taking a deep breath Lord Jiraiya began explaining what really happened on that night sixteen years ago.

"Mobocracy is a form of majority rule except instead of the intelligent leading the stupid it's the stupid leading the stupid-er. You follow?"

"Hn" replied Prince, "Go on"

"Most of the stupid are robots of the state; they believe whatever they're told. They don't question anything. For instance; in a time of peace throughout the country why was a demon attacking our fair city?" questioned Jiraiya rubbing his chin.

"What are you suggesting?" replied Sasuke with a raised brow.

"Well sixteen years ago the fire country was ruled by King Minato-"

"The pathetic King, yes, I know all that!"

"No. You don't know. King Minato was a hero, he was legendary. I was so proud of that boy. I taught him to fight, you know. Best damn little fighter I'd ever seen. He was like a ray of sunshine. He could light up the whole room with that charming grin of his. The ladies would flock to him the second his eyes crinkled. He was loved by the people."

"If he was loved so much why have I never heard any of this?!" demanded Sasuke interrupting again.

"Use your brain kid!" snapped the old Lord, "If you don't shut up then I won't be able to finish! Now just listen!"

"Hn"

"He was loved by the people. By everyone although some more than others. There was this friend of his, a pale boy with very dark features. He was obsessed with Minato, I couldn't say for sure, but everyone thought it, saw it. He'd watch him, always watch him. They were friends. Best friends but I don't know, as the years went by, something changed about him. The line between love and hate is very thin and sometimes invisible. As they grew up, Minato acted more and more like the King he was. He dictated Social Policy, met foreign Lords, and taught swordsmanship to the troops, he even fell in love. He spent more time doing and being King than with his friend. But that's just life. People grow up; get on with life, friendships change. King Minato spent less time with his friend. And I suppose the kid got jealous. Jealous of what specifically? I couldn't say but it was definitely jealousy. Can you imagine what a mixture of jealousy and obsession would be like? Throw in a bit of lust and anger? It could only lead to trouble and that's where it led. Of course King Minato did not ignore his friend instead promoted him! Brought him closer to him. That was a mistake I tell you now. Making that man his Ancient was a horrible, foolish error in judgement and it cost him dearly!" grumbled Jiraiya shifting in his seat.

Prince Sasuke felt slightly awkward, he could relate a little. He knew a little about obsession. He'd been so focused on that blond idiot that he'd barely noticed anything else. Of course he'd still studied and what not but, never put himself one hundred percent into anything. "What happened?" questioned Sasuke in a small voice. For some reason, what he'd heard so far struck a chord with him. Honestly he didn't know anything from before the demon attack; no-one ever went into much detail about it. Sasuke supposed no-one really knew. If no-one really knew was that because what they did know wasn't compatible with what they told him?

"Things were going great for Minato and his new ancient was working out. That was until his wife, Queen Kushina became with child. I remember that day, because I'd just returned from a far off place of exotic beauties. All the women had big breasts and thin waists. They were perfect hour glasses. It was pretty damn hot so they all wore very little...." Sasuke grunted as he watched Lord Jiraiya get completely side tracked by women. He growled loudly and shot a glare at the old man. Jiraiya coughed loudly, "Right. When Queen Kushina became pregnant with Naruto she-"

"WHAT?!" shouted Sasuke jumping to attention. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?!" If Sasuke had been anyone else, he would have fainted.

"When Queen Kushina became pregnant..."

"After that!"

"With Naruto"

"No stop! Stop there! What do you mean by that?! Tell me exactly what you mean!" growled Prince Sasuke.

"I mean that Naruto is the son of King Minato the fourth" replied Jiraiya calmly.

"You're lying!" spat Prince Sasuke grabbing the front of Lord Jiraiya's shirt. "Why?! Why are you lying?! What makes you lie?! That can't be true!"

"You don't believe me? Huh, all you'd need is a picture of King Minato to see that it's true. Naruto is the spitting image of his father" Lord Jiraiya stood and stretched, he popped some of the joints and left Sasuke alone. "Once you believe me, I'll finish my story" he muttered.

Sasuke raced through the grounds. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, often stumbling every now and again. He could hear his heart hammering in his ears. The roar of blood was so loud, that as he jerked the large history book to the floor, he failed to hear it slam on the floor. He wrenched the heavy volume open and flicker through the pages. He found a caption reading _King Minato_ but there was no picture above it. There was just a scratched out scrawl all over the space. Hauling another and then another to the floor. In every book it was the same story. There were captions upon captions but never any pictures. Growling in frustration, Prince Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. He needed to disprove Lord Jiraiya. Naruto could not be, under any circumstance, a prince. There was no way in hell that was possible. Although Sasuke did not want to admit it, there was a sliver of doubt in the deepest recess of his mind. He could not rest until he knew.

Sasuke heard the door of the library creek open. Sasuke watched as the plague of his dreams crept in. Growling Prince Sasuke approached Naruto from the shadows. He startled Naruto but before the blond could utter a noise of surprise, Prince Sasuke claimed those lips. Wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck, he pulled the blond tighter to his body. He didn't know why and as Naruto began to kiss back he didn't care. He deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue into Naruto's hot mouth. He quickly dominated the blond, his slick muscle effortlessly exploring. He paused sucking on Naruto's own tongue earning a breathless moan. Sasuke ground his hips in to Naruto earning him another moan. He broke away from the frantic kiss to suck and bite his way down the blonds' neck, his hands running up and down Naruto's firm chest. "Pr-prin-princes Sas-Sasuke!" moaned the writing blond.

"Again" whispered Sasuke against his neck, "Say it. Again." The once cold library was getting hot and heavy. Prince Sasuke grasped the edge of the Naruto's shirt and gently lifted it off hurling it to the floor. Naruto moaned as the cold air hit his cold skin. Nibbling on Naruto's collar bone, Sasuke allowed his hands to roam Naruto's taut stomach. He pulled away to look down on Naruto. HE took in his half lidded eyes, sweaty body and large marking. Kneeling before him, Sasuke lightly ran his index finger over the marking earning a deep throaty moan. Up close the 'birthmark' looked more like it'd been burnt onto the blonds' body. Prince Sasuke kissed the outer most finger print markings. He let his tongue lightly trace the spiral before he plunged his tongue into Naruto's belly button. His teeth grazed it slightly sending shockwaves racing through Naruto. Prince Sasuke stood up and walked away from Naruto. He picked up the servants shirt before tossing it at him. Naruto didn't catch it. Sasuke smirked at the blond; it appeared he'd fainted whilst standing. Sasuke placed a light kiss on Naruto's swollen lips. Effectively waking him from his stupor.

Naruto took a couple of minutes to return to normal. He stared at the Prince. He looked down at his shirt. Then his naked torso. Muttering a few curse words he picked up his shirt and put it back on. "Stupid teme! Taking advantage! Damn Prince making me jump!"

"Dobe"

"What?!" shouted Naruto glaring at Prince Sasuke, "I mean, what Prince Sasuke?"

"Have you always had that on your stomach?" he pointed.

"Yes"

"Hn" replied Sasuke looking emotionless as ever. Inside his head though, his mind was exploding. He'd finally been able to get close enough to see that marking and now he was absolutely positive that it was a mark of sealing. Thinking back to the many text books he'd read, _'A mark of sealing is placed upon the vessel indicating the trapped demon held within'_. This was the proof he needed. The truth was standing right in front of him in all his tanned glory. There was no mistaking it now. Naruto was something demonic. "Do you know what it is?"

"No I have no idea, it's always been there. When I was little I asked Lord Tobi but he then he would find something cool for us to do or a chore I needed to complete. Then he just told me not to ask about it so I didn't."

"Do you always do what Lord Tobi tells you to?"

"Yes. Always. I don't think about I just do it. No matter how ridiculous it is. He's a Lord ain't he? It just goes without saying. I'm a servant. He tells me to do something and then I do it"

"But what if he asked you to burn down the town or kill someone? Would you do that too?"

"Yes"

"Without even questioning a little?!"

"I would do everything and anything Lord Tobi told me to" repeated Naruto, "It's not hard to understand. And you call me the Dobe. Pfft"

"Hn" replied Sasuke turning on his heel and walking towards the exit. His head was hurting so badly after learning all he'd learnt. He felt like it could explode.

"Wait!" called Naruto. Sasuke stopped but didn't reply. "What were you looking for in here at this time of night? You made such a noise throwing the books around. That's why I came in. Is there anything I could help you find?" Prince Sasuke thought about it. Naruto might know where he could find a portrait and then he would defiantly know, without a shadow of a doubt, whether Naruto's father had been King Minato. He clenched his fists.

"No. I don't want your help" he muttered before leaving the blond all alone in the cold library.

Prince Sasuke tossed and turned in his sleep. He'd finally discovered Naruto's big secret but in doing so, he also found what could possibly be the biggest scandal in the history of the country. It was official. Naruto was a demon or demon carrier or something like that. Something demonic. He had proof. It was easy to see. It was a simple fact; Naruto had a demon sealed inside him. This of course meant that Prince Gaara had a demon sealed inside him, which then went on to explain the introduction a couple of days ago, the way he spoke to Lord Itachi without any respect. Naruto's demon also explained all the strange Naruto related stuff. Sasuke sighed, he felt as though nothing and everything was making sense to him. On top of that, Prince Sasuke had also been told that Naruto was the child of King Minato who was actually a beloved hero and had been set up and murdered by his own obsessed ancient. Sasuke didn't know just how reliable Lord Jiraiya was. Sasuke found it somewhat difficult to believe the words of a man who'd got his servant to dress up as a lady so he could enter the castle. But on Sasuke's other hand, for someone who goes to all the trouble just to get into the castle must have a pretty damn good reason to and as far as Sasuke knew, it seemed like a pretty damn good reason. He groaned to himself. He rubbed his eyes with his hands.

Leaving his bed he went to splash water on his face. "And to top everything else off," he muttered to himself, "I'm becoming more and more attracted to that stupid demon holding, sword wielding, moronic, blond servant! And for once in my life," he sighed starring at his reflection in the mirror, "I don't know what to do!"


	7. Chapter 6

**You Belong To Me**

Sasuke is a Prince while Naruto works as a member of the royal household. When Sasuke stumbles upon Naruto's hidden destiny and curse, he must make a difficult decision; to act or not to act, to be or not to be?

Chapter 6

Lord Pein sighed as he left to see the King. He had a very important appointment concerning the incident last night. Even though the news hadn't reached the castle yet, by the time he'd arrive at the King's private study it would be throughout the whole country. Last night the King had ordered his demon to slay the Aburame Clan in order to test out Naruto's abilities. He'd told the poor boy to slaughter the noble clan in the most disgusting way. He'd almost arrived when a servant with a stupid bowl hair cut approached him with the morning paper. Pein quickly scanned the article for details. He almost felt the urge to vomit into the flower beds. What he'd read, what Naruto had done to those people, it was disgusting. And all on the whim of the King.

Prince Sasuke had hoped that by morning his mind would have cleared. However as he lay watching Naruto jump on top of him, he knew it hadn't. Shifting slightly, he caught Naruto's leg making him land on Sasuke's chest. He had a decision to make, but right now, with his servant lying on top of him, panting, Sasuke's mind could only focus on one thing. He pressed his lips to Naruto's. It was short. It was simple. It was soft. He pulled back, "Morning Naruto," he breathed pushing the shocked blond off him.

"Jerk" muttered Naruto lying on the usual pile of linen. He scrambled off the floor and raced into the bathroom after Prince Sasuke only to find him already sitting in the bath. "You ran your own bath?!" he shouted pointing accusingly.

"Very observational Dobe" replied Sasuke slipping further into the hot water.

"Teme! You're supposed to wait for me to run it! Or you're supposed to shout at me for not doing it! You're not supposed to run it yourself!"

"Hn" replied Sasuke smirking under the water. He watched Naruto huff and walk away. He loved how amusing Naruto was. Indulging himself in the distraction that was Naruto, he let his mind roam over the servant, he could see that tanned rippling body in his mind eye, and it was bliss. It took a couple of minutes for Prince Sasuke to calm down and then his problems came back to him.

A cruel laugh filled the small study. Pein sat quietly observing his Majesty. "This is wonderful," smirked the King, "That boy is more powerful than I ever imagined. It brings me great comfort to know he's on my side." Lord Pein merely nodded, he had heard the threat hidden in that statement, the demon was the King's not the country's. "I only told him to slaughter them, in any way he saw fit." The king carried on smirking, "what a wicked boy he is to use faeces in such a creative way"

"Did he pass your test then?"

"Most definitely. I'll have many more missions for my Naruto."

Sasuke's first problem was that Naruto contained some sort of demon. He felt compelled to do something about it but he didn't know what or why. What could he do? Did Naruto know? From what he'd been told last night that would be a no. Did it matter that Naruto was some demon thing? On one hand it did matter, thought Prince Sasuke, it meant Naruto servant was actually Naruto the weapon which also meant that if Naruto got angry or upset he could kill them all. On Sasuke's other hand, it didn't matter. He was still, unfortunately, very attracted to him and in his mind he could admit that the whole dangerous demon thing was a little bit of a turn on. Sighing Sasuke got out the bath and dried himself on the soft fluffy towels provided. The real question was whether Prince Sasuke should do something about this information. Did he need to do anything about it?

"Any other news Lord Pein?" asked the King in his usual deep voice, he was in a very good mood.

"Lord Jiraiya" replied Pein, "We have reason to believe that he has an ulterior motive for his being here. The lady he came with is not a Lady at all it seems."

"That doesn't surprise me; I knew he was the same Jiraiya as before. It was only a stroke of luck that fool of a King chose me over his teacher that any of this even happened. I'll think of some way to deal with him."

The second problem which faced Prince Sasuke was the information Lord Jiraiya had told him last night. If it was true then that meant everything Prince Sasuke had known was a lie. If it was false then it meant there was a crazy old man loose in the castle. He still needed a picture of King Minato but all the pictures in the reference books had been destroyed. That action alone implied it was true. "Bugger" muttered Prince Sasuke as he descended the stairs towards his guests.

The King was in his private study. He sat at his desk; fists clenched glaring at the person before him. "Pein" he began his cold voice echoing around the room, "I have a plan to get rid of Lord Jiraiya, him just being here is an omen for trouble. It's time he left. For good."

"Yes your Majesty," bowed Lord Pein, "What would you have me do?" The king smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"I think I have another mission for my little Naruto."

"I understand."

"Excellent. Inform the rest of the Lords, if anyone disagrees Naruto can take them out too. I will give him the exact same orders as last night. You're dismissed." The King smirked; it was time to unleash his demon once again and this time, he will have a front row seat. Lord Jiraiya had always been a thorn in the King's side. What a perfect opportunity to get rid of the pest once and for all.

The final problem weighing on Sasuke's shoulders was his increasing attraction to his servant. He just could help reaching out and claiming those lips every time they were alone together. It wasn't like he wasn't allowed to be attracted to men but his servant?! That was wrong. He was prince for crying out loud, he should be interested in other princes like Gaara or at least nobles like Neji. He shivered slightly; he couldn't imagine being attracted to either of them. They were nothing like Naruto. To Prince Sasuke, Naruto was like perfection on toast. But there was no way they could ever be together romantically, even if Sasuke did fall it wouldn't matter because of their places on the Social Hierarchy. It just couldn't be.

He sat between Lady Ino and 'Lady' Haruno eating pieces of an apple for his breakfast. He wasn't really paying attention until Lady Ino screamed in his ear. "Oh Heavens!"

"What's happened?"

"The Aburame clan was brutally murdered last night!"

"What?!" demanded Sasuke ripping the paper from the girl's hands. He quickly read the article. He was horrified to say the least.

"What kind of monster would do such a thing?!"

"As if murdering them all wasn't enough, whoever it was burnt everything to the ground including all livestock"

"O-oh my" gushed Hinata before fainting. Sir Neji caught her before she could hit the ground and proceeded to take her to the infirmary. Hinata had been very good friends with Sir Shino. Prince Sasuke couldn't believe what he was reading. Why would anyone do this? He questioned himself over and over. As far as he knew, the Aburame noble family were quiet and peaceful they wouldn't even hurt a fly.

Looking around the table at his guests he saw many horrified faces. He noticed the royals from Sand country didn't look any different. They weren't shocked at all. Prince Gaara caught Sasuke's eye and sent him a small smirk. Gaara left the room, Sasuke quickly followed. Slamming Prince Gaara into the wall he demanded to know if he had anything to do with this. "Me?" questioned Gaara not at all looking innocent. "If I did this, I would have done it a little differently. No, this was the work of your demon. He's a real pyromaniac." Prince Sasuke was shocked.

"Naruto did that?" he whispered. This was the icing on the problem filled cake which had become Sasuke's life.

"I'm quite impressed, I would have loved to have watched, sounds like it would have been a good show"

"I can't accept that Naruto would do something like this"

"Why not? You know what he is."

"But that's not who he is!"

"And what do you know about who he is?" mocked Gaara, "To you, he's the boy who runs your bath"

"I know a hell of a lot about who Naruto is!" spat Sasuke glaring at Gaara, "I've done nothing but learn about who Naruto is for the past six years so don't act like you know him! You've been here what? Five days?! You've had your leg crushed by him and you think you know him!"

"Of course I know him Prince Sasuke. We're the same. We both have a strong lust for blood. We get carried away. We enjoy hurting others. We're used for the same purpose. We're weapons and they use us to dole out pain"

"What are you saying?" whispered Sasuke.

"Do I have to explain everything U-chi-ha?" sighed Gaara, "Naruto and I are weapons. Our job is to kill people. Someone tells us to kill. We kill."

"Naruto was told to kill the Aburame clan" Sasuke felt nauseous. He knew there was only one person who could do that; the King.

Naruto was seated awkwardly on the King's lap. Like always, he'd been running around doing his chores until he arrived at the meeting. The lords were all discussing what was to be done about the Aburame murder. Naruto had gasped and almost fallen out of his chair with shock. He'd noticed the smirks running round the table but like everything else in the meeting paid little attention to it. After the meeting, Lord Tobi had told Naruto to meet the King in his study. The King shifted beneath Naruto, almost making him fall off. He wrapped his arms securely around Naruto, after receiving the news this morning of that 'awful' murder and realising just how powerful Naruto was, he would never let Naruto leave his side, ever. "Naruto, I have another mission for you"

"What are you going to do now?" asked Prince Gaara, "There will only be two outcomes if you tattle on him. Either no one will believe you or they'll execute him." When Prince Sasuke didn't reply, Gaara just left he'd gotten bored tormenting Sasuke. Sasuke remained out in the hall. He leant against the wall and slowly sank down to his knees. He had no idea what to do. Gaara was right in what he said; there would be only two outcomes to this, neither of them pleasant for anyone. He wanted to convince himself that Naruto couldn't have done that to those people but he knew the truth and it was too late to change that. Prince Sasuke groaned. He closed his eyes and tried to become part of the wall. Learning Naruto's secret hadn't led to the empty closure he was suppose to find instead it was more like opening a Pandora's box! There were so many things on his mind. Again his mind was plagued with questions but the loudest one had to be _why?_ Why would the King force Naruto to kill the Aburames? This question was quickly followed by another, _when?_ When would he tell Naruto to kill next? Finally, _who?_ Who was next?

"Another one?" squeaked Naruto. He could barely remember the last. He remembered leaving the castle for the first time in his life. He remembered being taken to a house by Lord Tobi. He remembered Lord Tobi whispering in his ear. He remembered waking up this morning in his bed.

"Yes, another one but this time, it'll be inside the castle" replied the King absently running his fingers through Naruto's hair.

"Will it be the same sort of mission?"

"Yes, exactly the same thing. You'll meet Lord Tobi like last night and he'll take you were you need to go"

"Okay" replied Naruto squirming slightly. He felt an odd heat inside of him. It was like a spark as though a match had been struck. It wasn't a fire but it was growing. He didn't like sitting on the King's lap, it felt wrong to him. A servant shouldn't be sitting on the King's lap however after all the things he'd done with Prince Sasuke, was it really wrong? It was different, Naruto recognised that much. He just wasn't sure why.

Prince Sasuke had been found by the girls. Everyone had felt deeply upset by the news and so they all made the trip into town to lay wreaths at the Aburame home. It was raining and mud was running down the pale streets of Konoha. It was like even the elements were mourning. Prince Sasuke apologised that it was under these sorts of circumstances they were seeing the town. They entered a small florist and set about purchasing several varied wreaths. Upon returning to the castle, Prince Sasuke set out to find his brother and find out about the state funeral they would hold. He rounded a corner on his way to visit his brother but halted when he spotted Itachi speaking to another Lord. He crouched down on his knees and tried to get closer so he could eavesdrop on the situation. "How will we cover this up? People are going to notice this!"

"Hn. No-one will suspect anyone, the castle will become more secure and Naruto will just be kept closer to the King" replied Lord Itachi.

"The King will like that. He's always stroking that brat" grinned Kisame showing his pointy teeth.

"You sound like you're jealous. Let's go." Prince Sasuke watched them leave.

Sasuke's problems kept on growing. Now, he knew that the King had another murder planned but that wasn't what was bothering him the most. The biggest thing was what that creepy Lord Kisame had said about the King touching Naruto. His Naruto! He knew he should be far more worried about the King's new victim. He knew he should do something about it but his need to do what's right was nothing compared to his possessiveness.

It was early evening. Everyone was gathered around the dining room table. Sasuke was very aware of the fact that soon one of these people would be dead. He didn't know who, when or where but he knew it would be one of them. He had a suspicion that it was either Prince Gaara or Lord Jiraiya who would be targeted, but, which? Both of them knew too much and were threats to the King. Both of them had a connection to Naruto. Gaara would be the more difficult target, he was young and demonic like Naruto where as Jiraiya was an old fool. But Jiraiya had information; information could lead to the King's downfall. On the other hand, with Gaara destroyed there would be no one strong enough to stop the King from using Naruto to take over the world. Still, Jiraiya knew who Naruto really was. Prince Sasuke kept glancing between Gaara and Jiraiya. He came up with reason after reason who could it be. If Sasuke was king, he'd want to get rid of both of them. They were both dangerous to the status quo.

As the guests made their way in to one of the many drawing rooms, Sasuke diverted Lord Jiraiya away from the main party. "I need to speak with you Lord Jiraiya" began Sasuke leading the old man away.

"Do you believe my story then?"

"Hn. I haven't found any concrete proof to back it up"

"I'll show you proof, follow me." Lord Jiraiya took a sharp right down a darkened corridor. This corridor held a different atmosphere from where they'd just come. It was clean but it felt as though only servants came down this way. Sasuke couldn't remember every turning down this corridor and he'd lived in this castle his whole life. It wasn't well lit as though it wanted people to ignore it. Lord Jiraiya stopped outside a heavy door. "I'll bet you've never been in here before have you Kid?"

"Hn." Sasuke followed the old coot into the room. It wasn't an overly large room but it was a decent size. Inside were portrait upon portrait some were huge while some were much smaller. There were family ones and staff pictures too. Some had huge sheets over them.

"This, this one I want you to see" Lord Jiraiya pointed while walking over to a frame covered with a sheet. He yanked the sheet, it pooling around his feet on the floor. Prince Sasuke held in a gasp as he eyes raked over the painting. It was of a man. The man had bright blond hair that stuck up erratically. He was tanned. He was grinning with one hand on his hip the other behind his neck as though he was embarrassed. He was wearing royal attire. "King Minato" announced Lord Jiraiya. "Tell me, who does he look like?"

"He looks like, he looks lik-"

"Naruto?" Prince Sasuke didn't have time to think before a blond blur raced past him and tackled the old lord through the canvas of the old King. They tumbled behind the painting and broke apart. Lord Jiraiya was breathing heavily while Naruto merely licked his lips and growled. The latter lashed out at Jiraiya. His claws ripped through cloth and skin spraying blood over Sasuke. Naruto tackled Jiraiya to the floor and plunged his hands through the Lord's withered chest. Jiraiya screamed. Sasuke couldn't tear his eyes away. Naruto yanked his hands free of the man's chest with a slick pop. Naruto liked his hand. He grabbed Jiraiya's neck and began squeezing. Sasuke watched Jiraiya's eye's bulge. Naruto thrust his left hand back inside Jiraiya's chest ripping out his still beating heart. Jiraiya's body convulsed before stopping. Naruto stood up, dropped Jiraiya's heart and walked to Sasuke. Sasuke locked eyes with Naruto. He watched as Naruto's demonic crimson eyes drain back to the innocent blue. Naruto reached out to grab Sasuke's chin but fainted smearing Jiraiya's blood on the Prince's ivory skin. Prince Sasuke couldn't ignore Naruto's demon anymore. He had to do something.


	8. Chapter 7

**You Belong To Me**

Sasuke is a Prince while Naruto works as a member of the royal household. When Sasuke stumbles upon Naruto's hidden destiny and curse, he must make a difficult decision; to act or not to act, to be or not to be?

Chapter 7

Sasuke had frozen. He was rooted to the spot. His heart had stilled. He wasn't blinking. He was breathing. He wasn't thinking. All he could do was stare. He starred at the bloodied body of the old Lord. He starred the bloodied body of Naruto. He stared at the destroyed painting. He stared at the bloodied sheet which lay discarded on the floor. He couldn't believe what he'd just seen. One minute he'd been talking to the old man and the next he was watching his servant rip out his heart. He vaguely heard some voices outside, before he knew it was hidden behind another discarded portrait.

"Dispose of that body! I'll take my demon back" Sasuke watched as Lord Tobi ordered Lord Zetsu, "The boy even destroyed that hideous painting of his father!" Lord Zetsu didn't say anything. He wrapped Jiraiya in the blood stained sheet and picked him up. He walked over to the window, opened it and tossed the old Lord out. Sasuke covered his gasp with his hand. He dare not blink. Sasuke waited until he could hear the telltale thud of Jiraiya hitting the ground. Lord Zetsu left the room obviously to finish 'disposing' of the body. Lord Tobi bent down and ran his hands over Naruto's face and neck. He stroked Naruto's hair and cupped his chin. A small part of Sasuke was jealous but he was too shocked and too disgusted to even think about that. Tobi picked Naruto up and carried him away from the room.

Prince Sasuke vomited over the hard wood floor. It splashed on his shoes, followed by a torrent of silent tears. He was beyond shocked. He was horrified. He was scared. He was disgusted with himself, with Lord Tobi, with all of them! He was disturbed. He felt a huge sadness was over him. He hadn't known Jiraiya at all but to die, to die like that, it was tragic. To be murdered by the person you cared for. To be murdered by the person you came to save. It was sickening to think of Naruto as such a tool. And Naruto! Thought Prince Sasuke retching onto the floor. To think Naruto ripped his Godfather's heart out. To think Naruto could rip anyone's heart out. Sasuke was terrified of that demon. That demon made Naruto slaughter the only family Naruto had. It wasn't the demon though, it was the King. Sasuke vomited again. The King had made his Naruto like that. The King had made his Naruto do that.

The King had taken Naruto back to his chambers and laid him on the royal bed. With cruel hands he slowly removed the servant's clothing until he lay naked. "I would clean you up but, blood goes so lovely with your skin tone," he laughed running his fingers over the sealing tattoo.

At four o clock in the morning, Sasuke sat in a steaming bathtub desperately scrubbing his face. Jiraiya's blood wasn't coming off. "Why won't it come off?!" he muttered to himself scrubbing even harder. He knew that if he kept at it soon, his perfect skin would rub off. "Oh God it won't come off! It's like some fucking memento of the worse night of my life!" Sasuke whispered to himself not even caring that he swore like a commoner, "What if it's an unearthly demand for revenge? From Jiraiya? From the afterlife?" He carried on whispering and scrubbing. He'd whisper and scrub. Whisper and scrub. He kept going even when dawn started to break.

Naruto groaned as he regained consciousness. His vision was hazy. His head spun slightly. Naruto winced at the pain. It felt like he'd been in a fight but the last thing he could remember was visiting the King. "You're finally awake, I'm glad." Naruto remained where he was for a few minutes. He tried to move but felt sticky. He was suddenly over whelmed by a feeling of shame. Like he'd done something bad. "You had a very eventful night my pet"

"What did I do?"

The King smirked. "You murdered Lord Jiraiya by ripping out his still beating heart"

Naruto hung his head, allowing the shame he felt to overpower him. He clenched the white sheets in his fists and let his tears fall. The King grined gleefully as he watched Naruto's tears surge forward. Naruto sobbed silently. He couldn't remember doing it but to him that made it even worse. "How can you even look at me? I'm a monster!" he whispered still crying.

"I'm not going to pity you Naruto. You are a monster. A Demon."

"Then why?"

"Why?"

"Why are you letting me live. The penalty for murder is death. You destroy me. Take my life in exchange. Do something. Whip me. Beat me. Hurt me for what I did. I did a horrible thing. I should be punished for it."

"Is that what you really think hm?"

"Yes."

"You want me to punish you?"

"Yes" replied Naruto. He'd stopped crying; now he felt angry. He was angry at himself. He hated himself. He hated what he did. He hated the fact he couldn't remember doing it. He hated the fact the king, God's representative, wasn't sending him to the hell he deserved.

"I'm not going to punish you Naruto. I forgive you."Naruto was shocked, the king forgave him?! He felt slightly relieved. "Naruto, you are my servant. As my servant you do as I say. You do whatever I say. Last night I asked you to dispose of an inconvenience. You performed that task to the best of your abilities."

"I'm not sure I understand, your Majesty." Replied Naruto starring wide eyed at the King. Naruto knew how it worked. He'd been serving the King since he could walk. He didn't need to be reminded.

"You don't need to understand. All you need to know is that you do as I say. Now, don't you have some duties to do? Also you may want to wash that blood off, not everyone will be as forgiving as I".

It must have been around nine in the morning when Naruto finally arrived to wake Prince Sasuke. He wasn't in his usual place of mind to rip open the door and pounce on the bed instead he merely opened the door and drew back the curtains. Rather than jumping on the bed, Naruto crawled over the sheets planning to just collapse on top of Prince Sasuke. Although when he reached the centre of the bed where the Prince usually slept, on his left hand side facing the window clutching his sheets, he found just an empty groove in the mattress. "Prince Sasuke? Prince Sasuke, where are you?!" he called. When he didn't receive a response, he began his search of Sasuke's chambers. Each person's chambers was a set of three rooms; bedroom, bathroom and reception room. Having been through the reception room and currently sitting in the bedroom on the Prince's bed, Naruto came to the conclusion that Prince Sasuke was in the bathroom.

Naruto entered the bathroom. It was very steamy and he could barely see. The heat was fairly intense, after a few steps, Naruto was sweating buckets. He faintly heard a desperate whimpering coming from the bathtub. "Prince Sasuke?" he called as he approached. "Prince Sasuke! Stop! Stop it!" he shouted grabbing Sasuke's wrists and wrenching them from his face.

"It's not coming off. Must keep scrubbing! Scrub harder! Damn it!" struggled Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, stop it. Calm down. It's ok. There's nothing on your face. You're clean."

"Naruto?" questioned Sasuke averting his eyes from the middle distance, "Naruto!" he cried crashing into the servant forcing them to the floor. Naruto grunted as a wet Sasuke landed on top of him, soaking his shirt.

"Prince Sasuke, are you alright?" asked Naruto feeling self-conscious under the intense stare Sasuke was giving him. Sasuke was starring straight into Naruto's eyes; he was searching to find who Naruto was. He wanted to see how much of a demon Naruto was, he needed to know who to blame.

"You're you," whispered the Prince moving his face closer so their noses grazed one another.

"Of course I am. Who else would I be?" laughed Naruto nervously. Prince Sasuke had never acted this unusual before. With Prince Sasuke, he did all his thinking in his head and often came to a logical action but at this moment in time, thought Naruto, he's thinking out loud.

"No. I mean, you're you now"

"I'm always me"

"No! I know you're you now but before you weren't you, you were other you"

"Prince Sasuke, if you're feeling ill, maybe you should go back to bed"

"I'm not ill Naruto. I'm thinking. I think that I," Prince Sasuke closed his eyes and softly placed his lips on to Naruto's. Naruto's eyes widened in shock and he briefly wondered whether Prince Sasuke had taken any drugs but he was quickly overcome by the hypnotising motions of his royal highness's smooth lips. His eyes fluttered shut as he lifted his head slightly to kiss back. Prince Sasuke nipped at Naruto's bottom lip before sucking on it slightly. Naruto moaned, shifting his body so that their crotches were aligned. That small shift of hard bodies caused Sasuke to moan in reply. Sasuke tentatively let his tongue plunder Naruto's mouth. His eyes flew wide open when Naruto began to suck on his tongue. He moaned again and closed his eyes in bliss. Naruto had long let go of Sasuke's wrists and now his hands were dancing up and down the Prince's back stopping every so often to massage the muscles he felt. Sasuke's own hands had also begun to explore the lithe tanned body beneath him. He could feel Naruto's perky nipple's through his thin shirt. Sasuke left Naruto's warm moist mouth to bite, suck and place tender kisses along Naruto's sensitive jaw line. He ran his hands down to the bottom of Naruto's shirt and yanked it off with so much force he ripped off. Not wasting any time, Prince Sasuke licked around a hardened nub before rolling it between his teeth, finally he sucked it forcefully making the blond writhe and moan beneath him. Sasuke smirked before moving to Naruto's other nipple, teasing it in the same way. He nipped and sucked his way back up Naruto's sweat slicked neck. He deeply kissed Naruto again. Naruto's hands cupped Sasuke's arse making Sasuke give off a throaty growl. Naruto then flipped Prince Sasuke over, so that he was beneath him. Again Sasuke growled into the kiss while Naruto chuckled. Naruto broke the kiss and began to plunder Sasuke's navel and the sensitive skin which lay just below. Sasuke moaned as his hands moved to clutch golden strands. He pushed Naruto to move further down. Naruto happily complied. He bit down lightly on the skin just above Prince Sasuke's erection. Prince Sasuke gasped. Naruto nibbled his way down to the base of Sasuke's cock where using the flat of his tongue ran it all the way to Sasuke's tip. Teasingly Naruto kissed and licked the tip, then blew air on it making Prince Sasuke pant and moan. "Na-Naruto! Suck!"

"Yes your Majesty" replied Naruto smirking taking in Sasuke's whole length. Naruto's head bobbed up and down while Sasuke's hands wound their way through Naruto's surprisingly soft locks. Sasuke's eyes were squeezed shut, he wanted to watch the servant work but he was so overcome by pleasure that for once he couldn't think about anything. His mind was blank but suddenly filled as small flashes of colour began erupting. His hips bucked. His breath came in short sharp bursts. A swirling warmth congregated in his navel. And all too quickly Sasuke's mind, body and soul exploded with a hot fever that brought clarity. He was going to save Naruto.

Naruto crawled to lie beside a spent Sasuke. Prince Sasuke had never felt more of an oxymoron; he was tired yet exhilarated. He'd never felt more alive and physically exhausted at the same time. "Prince Sasuke, are you alright?" questioned Naruto, he liked Prince Sasuke, always had done. Prince Sasuke was always interesting. But they way he acted sometimes was more than a little unnerving. "I'm fine. Naruto, I know what you did."

"Wh-what?" whispered Naruto, now searching Sasuke's eyes.

"Not you, you, but other you. Dark you. Demon you. I know what you did, Naruto. I saw what you did."

"Do you hate me?"

"No"

"Why? Why don't you hate me?"

"Because it's not your fault," Sighed Prince Sasuke wrapping an arm around the blond servant and pulling him closer.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes Naruto?" replied Sasuke using the servant's name rather one of his many insulting nicknames.

"You should put some clothes on before you get a cold"


	9. Chapter 8

**You Belong To Me**

Sasuke is a Prince while Naruto works as a member of the royal household. When Sasuke stumbles upon Naruto's hidden destiny and curse, he must make a difficult decision; to act or not to act, to be or not to be?

Chapter 8

Outside the rain fell monotonously, to Prince Sasuke it appeared as if the world itself was morning the loss. He turned to the lit fire and watched the flames devour the dry wood. He sipped his brandy slowly letting the flavour burn his tongue. Lady Sakura had still not woken up and was currently residing in the infirmary with Lady Ino and Lady Hinata. As soon as the news broke, Lady Sakura had immediately passed out and fallen. Lady Ino had broken out into a torrent of sobs grasping onto Lord Shikamaru to prevent her own descent. To Prince Sasuke it looked like an overreaction, he doubted she'd ever spoken to the Lord. As for Hinata, she sat and starred at the carpet saying nothing. As for the Lords the merely gaped at the Prince, no one really knew what to say about it.

"How?" asked Sir Neji resting his hands on Hinata's shoulders. Prince Sasuke looked up and starred at Neji dead in the eyes. He had a choice he could give the line his brother had given him or he could tell the truth.

"Last night he had too much to drink and fell to his death from a window" lied Sasuke watching the guests for reactions. Hinata gasped, eyes growing wide as her head shot up. Their eyes met. Prince Sasuke could see some confusion dancing in her eyes. He could tell he wanted to say something. Something to contradict his statement, but when she lowered her head, he knew she wouldn't say anything. At least, not yet. At least, not in a room full of people. Perhaps Sasuke had found and ally. The first of many he suspected.

Prince Sasuke had a plan. It was half baked and depended a lot on luck. However he was positive that once stage 1 had been completed it was certain to work. That first step was the tricky one; if it failed, then he would surely be either executed or banished. Luckily for Prince Sasuke, it was unlikely that it would fail. That same manipulation gift had been past down from Uchiha generation to Uchiha generation, so even if at first they were reluctant, Sasuke was positive he could convince them to join his crusade.

Sakura had then been taken to the infirmary by Sasuke himself, he needed to speak to Lady Tsunade himself. Once he'd laid her upon the bed, he began searching the Infirmary offices to find her. Eventually he did. She was hunched over several bottles of drink, her face in her hands. She was muttering to herself, "Such a fool. Such a foolish old man."

"Lady Tsunade"

"D'you know, I always loved him. Even when we fought. Even when he snuck into the maid's rooms to peek. Even when he travelled and wrote those books, even then I loved him."

"Lady Tsunade"

"I think I always loved him but I was stubborn. The first time he asked me for a date, I thought he was making fun at me so I slapped him. I slapped him so hard he had a hand print on his face for a week" she giggled taking another slurp of her drink. "The second time he asked I told him no and that I only dated men who could fight. So he learnt to fight. My next excuse was that I only dated men were great scholars. So he learnt knowledge. After that I said I only dated creative men. So he began writing and painting and learnt to play the guitar. Finally after all those years he tried to prove himself to me, I accepted and we dated."

"Lady Tsunade I,"

"We got very serious but I wasn't ready to marry him yet. He was joker, a scholar, an artist and he could fight to protect me but what was the point in that if he couldn't handle children. So he became a tutor and taught Minato everything he knew. He was such a great man but I guess he was always a fool" she laughed bitterly downing another cup.

"Lady Tsunade, I know who murdered your husband."

"WHAT?!" She yelled slamming her fist down on the table. A thin crack appeared. "Don't mess with me Brat!!" Slamming her palm against the desk Lady Tsunade abruptly stood, throwing the chair to the ground. "They told me he fell from the window and now you're saying-"

"He didn't fall. His lifeless body was thrown from the window after his heart was ripped from his chest." Replied Prince Sasuke blunt as ever, folding his arms over his chest and sighing. Lady Tsunade bent her head and chuckled morbidly.

"That sounds more like him but, I don't know, you've succeeded in confusing me. I'll humour you. Tell me who you suspect."

"I don't suspect anyone. I know who murdered Lord Jiraiya. I'll tell you and then I'll help you get revenge" smirked Prince Sasuke.

"Revenge? If he was murdered then the old fool probably deserved it."

"I'm sure you'll change your mind Lady Tsunade" Sasuke closed his eyes and talked very quietly, "The man who murdered your husband, Lord Jiraiya, was Fugaku Uchiha"

"The King?!" gasped Lady Tsunade.

Sakura had woken up some minutes ago but had instantly curled up and began sobbing into her sheets. Why, why, why, chanted in her head while her hands clutched the sheets. Gradually with each salty tear, she was soaking her pillow. But that didn't matter. Her Lord was gone. He was such a good Lord. He took her in when she had nothing to offer him. Sure she only worked in his kitchens but when she started she had no skills, no family, she didn't even own a pair of shoes. She was a dirty poor street urchin. Jiraiya had given her everything, he was like a father. Everyone in his household felt that way. They were one big family despite him paying them and them serving him. Sakura would miss him so much. Her tears grew from a torrent to a full blown tsunami and it everything she had not to wail out loud. Unfurling herself from the foetal position she sat up in her bed. She rubbed at her eyes and bloated face. Sakura sat in the silence feeling more useless then she ever had back when she was alone. She was lost once again. She was – suddenly a loud crashing echoed throughout the empty infirmary followed by a "WHAT?!" It was enough to make Sakura flinch. It was enough to peak Sakura's interest. She quietly slipped out of the hospital bed and crept as stealthily as she could to the office door. Her mind briefly wondered whether the death of her Lord Jiraiya could have caused the nurse's outburst. After all before they'd left their home Lord Jiraiya had mentioned his friendship of a particular blond nurse although to Sakura it had sounded more that the perverted old man was obsessed with that girl's breasts than her friendship. Sakura pressed her ear closer to the crack in the doorway. There was a gap small enough for Sakura to have one eye peek through. The office was a mess, papers littered the floor and bottles of booze cluttered the table. The nurse was leaning heavily glaring at a man in front of her. The nurse began to speak, "Revenge? If he was murdered then the old fool probably deserved it." Sakura couldn't believe it. The old fool? Was that Lord Jiraiya? Murdered? Did that mean... The man in front of the nurse spoke quietly,

"I'm sure you'll change your mind Lady Tsunade. The man who murdered your husband, Lord Jiraiya, was Fugaku Uchiha" What? Thought Sakura, who was Fugaku Uchiha?

"The King?!"

"What the Hell?!" gasped Sakura pushing into the room, "What is this?! You're saying the King murdered my Lord! That has to be bullshit! There's no way the King could do that! You're chatting shit! Oh Holy Mother of Mary! You can't say things like that! That can't be true! You're disgusting! How can you even think of such a thing! That's an insult to my Lord never mind the King!"

"Shut up!" yelled Lady Tsunade throwing an empty bottle at the wall, she not at all impressed by this girl.

"Lady Sakura, you're awake" muttered Prince Sasuke turning to the girl.

"Lady? With a mouth like that, I'd say she's more tramp," Tsunade injected dryly. Although she didn't look it, the doctor was still trying to swallow what Sasuke had told her. Since he'd said that name, the idea of Jiraiya having been murdered had become much more likely.

"Please come in Sakura, and close the door behind you" Sasuke motioned to her. This had worked out well for the Prince. He was planning to speak to the girl in private and offer her help with vengeance but now he wouldn't have to. She complied and closed the door with a soft click. After that sudden lack of etiquette, she blushed while moving to stand beside the prince. "I can assure you that I'm not _chatting shit_, as you so eloquently put it. It's the truth."

"Excuse me; I was just shocked is all. I mean, I was just shocked."

"I understand. In fact I'm glad you heard. I was planning on coming to you and asking for your help" Sasuke offered a small smile placed a hand on her shoulder.

"M-my help?" asked Sakura blushing, Prince Sasuke smiled at her.

"Of course Sakura, knowing that he'd been murdered I was planning to do everything in my power to get revenge. It would be the only honourable course of action" Sasuke gently squeezed her shoulder, "I know he was important to you. I care about that." He smiled again, although his stomach clenched at what he was saying. Honestly he didn't care at all about Sakura. Honestly he was using her in a most dishonourable way.

"You really care Prince Sasuke?" Sakura's bland green eyes had grown huge. Sasuke wanted to say no, he didn't care about her. He wasn't doing it for her. He was doing it for him. He cared about him. It was all for Naruto.

"Of course I care Sakura. So will you help me?"

"I'll do anything Sasuke! Whatever you want me to do!" she sighed. She knew Sasuke had liked her the most. Right from the beginning she'd known. Together they would bring justice and live happily ever after, riding off into the sunset after a beautiful wedding. It would be perfect.

"As sickeningly cute this whole thing is, can we get back to the matter at hand? Prince Sasuke how can you know this?" asked Tsunade over her shock.

"You're implying you believe me" replied Sasuke removing his hand from Sakura's shoulder and facing Lady Tsunade.

"I do believe you. I know what happened before and now I can safely assume you do too. Nothing was ever proved but now that, that, Jiraiya has, has been murdered," she sighed, "I do believe you. I still want to know how you know though."

"Can that wait? I have other people I wish to speak with"

"Fine" replied Tsunade sighing. She raised her hands to massage her temples, "I'm getting a headache anyway"

"I'll leave you to it then. After the funeral we'll all talk together. During the funeral I want you to watch the King."

"I very much doubt he's going to act all guilty"

"Watch him for arrogance, self-satisfaction and pride. He'll be even more so."

"You're right" she replied raking a hand through her hair and sighing heavily.

"Sakura, I'll accompany you back to your rooms." Sasuke nodded once to Lady Tsunade and opened the office door gesturing Sakura out.

Prince Sasuke escorted Sakura back. They walked in silence. Every few minutes Sakura dreamily sighed and giggled while Sasuke smirked licking his lips thinking of Naruto. A giddy part of him was excited for the aftermath when Naruto would be officially his. They could _play_ all day long. They'd never have to get out of bed. This giddiness was soon squished by his own harsh realism. If he ever got close enough to the King to strike him down, Prince Sasuke had no doubt that the King would use Naruto against him. In more ways than one, Sasuke was powerless around Naruto. "Thank you for the escort Prince Sasuke" giggled Sakura, "I'm sorry our love has blossomed under such awful circumstance" Blossoming love? Wondered Sasuke, it was unbelievable how gullible this girl truly was.

"Sakura," murmured Sasuke, "Thank you for agreeing to help me. I won't be able to do it without you. Good night" he began to walk away when his wrist was snagged.

"Good night sweet Prince" she sighed and let him go.

Before Prince Sasuke fell asleep that night, he smiled into his pitch black room. He couldn't wait to wake up in the morning. Recently, he'd really been enjoying waking up to the sunshine and the blond. Sasuke, despite the circumstances, felt extremely calm and quite content, perhaps he was happy. He sighed and snuggled further into his blankets. Closing his eyes, he dreamed of blonds and bondage.

"Sasuke," a voice above him called, "Sasuke," it repeated, "Sasuke!"

"Wwhaat?" replied Sasuke resisting the call to the waking world.

"Sasuke get up now!"

"What is it?! Oh, Itachi?"

"Foolish brother" glared Itachi folding his arms over his chest and looking down upon, "Naruto has been detained so I've come to wake you. It has been decided that we will hold a memorial service for Lord Jiraiya in two days at Konoha Abby"

"Hn" replied Sasuke. That meant he only had two days to finish stage one of his plan. "What of the Aburame family? Will there be a service for them too?"

"No, foolish brother. They are all dead, who would go to their service? The public wouldn't. They weren't favoured because of their insect obsession. I hope I'm not telling you something you should already know"

"Hn"

"You didn't know. Little brother, you should pay attention in your studies otherwise you will never be as intelligent as I. Or perhaps you gave up your silly sibling rivalry hmm? I always knew you'd be just a figurehead while I do the real work little brother."

"Excuse me Itachi; I need to get up now. Thank you for your message. You may leave now."

"Hn"

Prince Sasuke ran a hand through his hair whilst starring out the window. It was just another dark dank day. He sighed. He hadn't gotten his daily dose of Naruto instead he'd gotten his smug brother. Insulting him like that so subtle yet so obvious, there were at least six insults in that short conversation, the worse by far was telling Sasuke he would just be a figurehead! Sasuke would not be a figurehead he would rule properly! If he could he would get rid of him too, nobody needed someone like him around. Sasuke sighed again. Right now his feelings to his brother didn't matter. What mattered now was Naruto and saving him. Naruto was once again Sasuke's first priority and he felt pretty good about that.

Wandering down towards the barracks, Sasuke kept his eye out for General Kakashi. During breakfast, he'd managed to slip away from his guests, after he couldn't sit around with them forever, and now that Jiraiya was gone, he really had no interest in them as friends. He walked past various soldiers, through control rooms, briefing rooms and even checked the lavatories. It was like the man had just disappeared. Standing outside the armoury this would be the last place Sasuke would look before moving on to his next target. He opened the door and walked straight in.

"Kakashi!"

"Oh God"

"Can I help you?" asked Kakashi turning away from a fluster Iruka to face the intruder, "Oh Prince Sasuke, what brings you here?" Sasuke was quite shocked to say the least. Although his face remained stoic despite what he'd witnessed and was still witnessing. "Excuse me, Prince Sasuke, not to seem rude but was there something you needed. You see I'm quite busy at the moment. I have my hands full."

"Actually I need to speak with you now" replied Sasuke not making any move to look away. He refused to show just how shocked and embarrassed he felt.

"Fine," Kakashi sighed looking down at Iruka, "I'm sorry but we'll just have to pick this up later hmm?" he grinned.

"I don't think so! Pervert!" replied Iruka before pushing himself away. He politely bowed to Sasuke before almost running from the room.

"Damn, I was so close." Muttered Kakashi raking a hand through his hair, "So what can I do for you, Prince Sasuke?"

"I want to know what you and Lord Jiraiya spoke about before his death"

"We never spoke" Kakashi responded.

"You're lying. Did you talk about Minato?" asked Sasuke looking for any signs of surprise or for any reaction at all.

"Now where did you hear a name like that?"

"What do you think of his death?"

"It was unfortunate."

"Was it a surprise for you?"

"No."

"So you expected his death then?"

"No. I didn't know the man."

"Surely you would have been surprised by his death then."

"What are you getting at Prince Sasuke? Where are you going with this?"

"You knew Lord Jiraiya. Minato was the person who taught you to fight. Jiraiya taught Minato. Did Jiraiya tell you why he'd come back?"

"You're very smart aren't you Sasuke? I'm guessing this all comes back to Naruto right?" replied Kakashi looking fairly smug. They'd both figured each other out. They watched each other in the silence of the weapons store. "We talked about Naruto"

"Hn. Did you agree to help him?"

"Yes"

"Hn. Will you agree to help me?"

"Help you to do what?"

"Help me to save Naruto"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"To avenge your mentor," replied Sasuke smirking, "Even if you don't like the idea of vengeance, you like the idea of justice."

"I'll think about it. Excuse me." General Kakashi turned and walked away from the prince.

"One last thing!" called Sasuke over his shoulder, "During the funeral watch the King" Kakashi felt no need to reply and carried on walking. He sighed to himself; Sasuke was extremely clever, a genius even. Although he was still very arrogant, Kakashi was sure that could change. It was funny how history had a funny habit of repeating itself.

Hinata sat at a small table in the largest drawing room. Beside her sat Neji, who was never too far away as of late, since arriving at the castle he'd become overly protective. He wasn't like that at home. She turned another page of her book, idly reading it. Although she read the words she had no idea what the book was even about. Across the room sat Lady Ino and Lady Sakura, to Hinata, they both seemed to have rapidly gotten over the death of Jiraiya. They acted as though he'd never been there. How could they behave like that?! She thought angrily, especially Lady Sakura who'd been the Lord's company. Hinata couldn't say she was surprised by Ino's behaviour, she always been easily distracted. Hinata sighed and turned another page in her book. A sense of foreboding had settled on her shoulders since the death of Jiraiya. When the words fell from Prince Sasuke's mouth she had been shocked but when he had told them of his excessive drinking and fall, Hinata had felt somewhat confused, "He hadn't been drinking," she whispered to herself.

"What was that Hinata?"

"O-oh Neji! I said, I could use a drink, pre-preferably tea," smiled Hinata rolling off a simple lie. She was very good at lying. She looked so innocent and cute. It was easy to lie.

"I'll get someone to fetch it for you"

"N-no need Neji. I'm quite c-capable of going to the kitchen myself" she stood up leaving her book on the table and left the room. She was a lot more capable then people gave her credit for and so in return she put up the hesitant, stuttering, shy act and used them. It was only fair. She would let them think what they wanted and she would use that to the best of her advantage.

Hinata walked slowly towards where she assumed the kitchens were. She took the time to actually look at the castle, it was too grand for her tastes, and although noble by birth she was fairly humble. She giggled to herself, admitting she was humble in fact made her less so. She arrived in the dining room and headed towards the servants door in the furthest corner, this was the door they brought the food through therefore it was logical to assume this led to the kitchen. "Oh?!" she squeaked upon entering the room.

"Can I help you?" asked the blond haired boy before her. He was dressed as a servant but the way he spoke and the way he was casually leaving over a newspaper suggested otherwise. There was something about him which made Hinata blush.

"Y-yes, I-I would ju-just like s-some tea" she replied quietly looking down at her feet. Her blush spread covering her face and neck. That time, the stutter was anything but fake. She really did feel shy in front of him.

"Sure, what kind would you like?" he asked leisurely standing from the kitchen bench. He approached her with his head cocked to the side.

"J-just Re-regular ple-ease"

"Coming right up!" he yelled with extreme enthusiasm pumping his fist into the air. Hinata blushed even more wondering why he was so optimistic when she'd interrupted him from reading for a simple cup of tea. It was endearing. "You don't have to stand there, you can sit down if you want" he smiled and Hinata found herself instantly relaxing. Cautiously she took a seat on the worn out bench. Her eyes stalked the servant as he filled the copper kettle and lifted the lid of the hot plate on the cream Aga. He popped a couple of teabags into a china teapot adorned with the royal crest; a red, blue and white fan or paddle depending on your view. "You're lady Hinata ain't ya? That's such a nice name. I think it suits you. It's delicate and refined, good job you're a lady" he laughed. The heat of her blush grew another ten degrees and she smiled wildly.

"Thank you," she whispered, "I-I'm sure you're n-name is e-equally suit-able"

"Fishcake!"

"Eh-excuse me?"

"My name is Naruto which is also the name of those fishcakes that float in ramen! I love ramen so it does suit me," he giggled again lifting the kettle and pouring the boiling water into the teapot, "Ramen's great! Do you like ramen? If I had to guess I'd say no cause well, it's not really a refined food is it? But I'm sure you'd like it! Sasuke ordered it once just to see what it was like. He ate it all though that sour look on his face never changed. But does it ever? Right?!" Naruto stirred the tea in the pot before he poured it into a tea cup, "Sugar? Milk? Lemon? What about a biscuit for dunking?"

"J-just a wedge o-of lemon, please"

"Sure thing! There's no need to say please to me you know. You could be as rude as you like. By the look on your face I'm guessing that's not in your nature"

Hinata blushed even harder; "Th-there is no-nothing to be gain-ed by being rude, Naruto" He smiled widely as he pushed Hinata's tea over to her.

"If you'd like I could carry it to where you were before"

"A-actually, I'd qui-te like to, to, to drink it here. That, that is of-of course y-ou don't mind my company" she offered a small smile.

"I don't mind at all! I'd be happy to!"

Sasuke arrived in the largest drawing room where the guests were lounging. He'd expected Hinata to be with them but she was missing. Luckily Sakura hadn't noticed him yet nor had Lady Ino so he quietly approached Neji who was sitting alone at a small oak table. He sat down and casually leaned over, "Where's Hinata? I need to speak with her"

"Why? Why do you need to speak to her? What is it about? You better not be thinking of marrying her!" replied Neji annoyed with Sasuke. He was always annoyed with Sasuke but now he felt extra annoyed.

"Hn. You jealous? Tch never mind. I just need to talk to her. Do you know where she is or not?"

"She went for some tea, a while ago. Anything to need to say to her you can say to me as well!"

"Hn" replied Sasuke standing and leaving the room just and inconspicuously as he arrived although this time Neji was trailing him.

They stormed through the dining room and into the kitchen. "N-Naruto!" gasped Lady Hinata between fits of giggles.

"I always do it!" laughed Naruto, "though sometimes he waiting for me, the sneaky bastard"

"Naruto".

"Sasuke?" Naruto shook his head, "I mean, Pr-Prince Sasuke. What can I do for you?"

Sasuke smirked, there was a lot Naruto could do for him but this wasn't the time nor place. "You shouldn't be using such language around a lady. I thought you knew better than that. I may well have to punish you later. Apologise."

"Yes Sir. I apologise for my language Lady Hinata"

"Nuh-no need N-Naruto. We're friends. Language doesn't ma-matter between friends" she smiled quietly. The small time they'd spent together had been lots of fun for the bored lady. Even at home with Neji and her younger sister for company, they weren't fun at all.

"Hinata?"

"Yes N-Neji?" replied Lady Hinata turning towards her cousin.

"Lady Hinata I wondered if I could speak with you concerning Lord Jiraiya" interrupted Sasuke taking a step closer to Naruto. He bent down and whispered something to Naruto, sneakily placing butterfly kiss on his ear, making the blond haired servant's face instantly light up. He stood quickly and left, politely bowing as he did.

"What a-about him?"

"When I told you the news you reacted differently. I was just wondering if you knew something"

"She doesn't know anything Sasuke!" spat Neji.

"I-I know Lord Jiraiya ha-had not been drinking on the n-night of his d-death" she said quietly wringing her hands together. She watched Sasuke for any signs of emotion or a reaction of any sort. He smirked.

"Would you please help me then Hinata?"

"Of course Prince Sasuke, if, if you need h-help, I'll h-help you. It's what anyone would do"

"Thank you Hinata."

"What would like me to do for you?"

"During Jiraiya's funeral I want you to keep your eye on the King."

"U-um okay, though I'm not sure what I'm looking for"

"I'll explain later but for now I must go find Naruto," he smirked again at the thought of spending time with Naruto, "excuse me" he left.

"He's plotting something" muttered Neji. Hinata could only nod in agreement.

Sasuke found Naruto exactly where he told him to go: his bedroom. He smirked upon entering and softly closed the door behind him: locking it. Naruto was sitting on the edge of his bed facing the door: facing Sasuke. Sasuke strode the few paces between the door and the bed, pushing Naruto down into the mattress: kissing him. He brought his knee up to nudge Naruto's crotch while his tongue thrust itself into Naruto's mouth: dominating him. Naruto groaned below Sasuke wrapping his arms around the Prince's pale neck: bringing him closer. Sasuke's knee gently roused Naruto's erection as Naruto's hands ran down the length of Sasuke's body: cupping him. Naruto's palm massaged Sasuke making him moan into Naruto's mouth, his nimble fingers moving themselves to grasp Sasuke's hips pushing both erections together: heightening pleasure. Sasuke broke the kiss to moan aloud at such intense contact. He rearranged himself: to straddle Naruto. Grinding his hips he removed his shirt: tossed it away. Innocent blue eyes clouded in lust looked up into Sasuke's own: begging for more. Sasuke removed Naruto's shirt agonizingly slowly, his hands lightly brushing erect nipples making Naruto arch into Sasuke's hands: his touch. Once free from the confinements of his shirt, Naruto grasped Sasuke's shoulders and pulled himself up into another scorching kiss: demanding more. Sasuke pushed Naruto back down onto the bed, he nibbled along Naruto's jaw before sucking on his earlobe: Naruto moaned. His hand ran down Naruto's neck and over his collar bone before rubbing and pinching his very susceptible nipples as his teeth and tongue nipped and sucked: in that sensitive spot. Naruto writhed. Naruto moaned. Naruto bucked his hips and Naruto panted: for more. Sasuke's hand left Naruto's abused nipple, massaging his way to the waistline of Naruto's trousers. Naruto groaned: in anticipation.

"Prince Sasuke!!" they froze, "Prince Sasuke!!! It is that youthful time of day known as lunch!!" Sasuke cursed, removing himself from Naruto. Lee's voice alone was enough to send his desperate erection away. He retrieved his shirt.

"We'll finish this later Naruto" he muttered before stalking through the door. He was not happy. Not happy at all!


	10. Chapter 9

**You Belong To Me**

Sasuke is a Prince while Naruto works as a member of the royal household. When Sasuke stumbles upon Naruto's hidden destiny and curse, he must make a difficult decision; to act or not to act, to be or not to be?

Chapter 9

Naruto lay on the bed after Sasuke's hasty departure. Staring up into the canopy above the bed, he couldn't help but wonder about this...thing Sasuke and himself were enjoying. He didn't understand where it came from. They were rivals at first, being the same age and both growing up in the castle, they would play together. They would race around the castle to see who could best the other. They would have stone skipping contests and who could pee the furthest. Then they became servant and Prince. It changed a lot. They rarely saw each other apart from in the morning but after that, Sasuke would go to his 'prince' lessons while Naruto was taught how to polish cutlery and press linen. Something changed this year. This year they started......well Naruto found it hard to think about. He couldn't help but wonder whether it was still some sort of competition or if it was real? If it was real then why hadn't they done anything together? Even if he was just some servant used to quench Sasuke's sexual thirst, Naruto knew it was better than nothing.

Naruto had always admired Sasuke, although he would never admit it. There was always a fondness he'd felt. Sasuke was Naruto's first friend. Sasuke was Naruto's best friend. Sasuke who could run fast, carry more and pee the furthest. Naruto knew he'd always looked up to Sasuke but Sasuke; surely he could only look down on Naruto. Sitting up he put his shirt back on and rested his head in his hands.

Just how was Sasuke planning to save him? Knowing him, it would be a fairly simple plan. Naruto's mind couldn't even begin to guess what Sasuke's plan was. To him it seemed that Sasuke knew so much more about Naruto's situation than Naruto did. Typical. Naruto was always left in the dark.

Lunch had been an annoyance to Prince Sasuke. Having to sit there and idly chat while his Naruto, his Naruto was waiting upstairs. Alone. In his bedroom. For him. Rather than being with his stupid blond he has to suffer with the guests downstairs. Sasuke and Naruto had known each other their whole lives, they had an unbreakable bond. He slowly stirred his soup while ignoring Sakura's advances. Sakura had sat as close as possible without actually sitting in his lap and was currently trying to draw him from his musings. But, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder whether if he was the one being used , if he was the one who needed saving, would Naruto save him? Would Naruto go against everyone to bring him back from the brink? What if he went over this hypothetical brink, would Naruto still try to save him? Prince Sasuke sure hoped so.

He sipped his wine desperate to think of a way to escape the lunch. Sasuke was well aware of being a poor host but he could easily blame that on the death of Lord Jiraiya. After all, the funeral was tomorrow and then it would be the dance. It would be understandable. Glancing about the table, he saw Lady Hinata slowly drink her own wine, Sasuke hadn't planned on asking her for help but she'd known something. The more people involved the easier it would be. Though, it changed his original plan slightly. Sasuke took another sip. He needed to get out of here and back to his lover. "Sakura"

"Y-yes Prince Sasuke?" she replied leaning closer.

"What?!" shrieked Ino, immediately standing and shoving Sakura away. Sakura fell knocking into Prince Sasuke, spilling his wine all over his lap.

"Excuse me" murmured Prince Sasuke leaving the dining room. Girls were such fools. So predictable, not at all like his Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm back!" announced Sasuke.

"Has lunch finished already? That was rather short. What? What are you doing? Stop! Sasuke..."

"Ssh. It's ok. We'll be quick. I have to change my trousers anyway"

"Oh. Ok" muttered Naruto as Sasuke bent to kiss him. Sasuke's lips were soft on Naruto's. Slowly Naruto's mouth opened as Sasuke deepened the kiss. Their eyes were closed. Naruto lifted his hands; his left cupping Sasuke's cheek, his thumb caressing the cheekbone while his right hand ran itself through Sasuke's hair. Sasuke held Naruto's chin and waist. They parted; Sasuke rested his head against Naruto's staring down into those blue eyes. "Sasuke...I..."

"I need to get back"

"I know but I want to"

"Talk to me?" Chuckled Sasuke, "I know"

"What?!" yelled Naruto pushing Sasuke away, "How could you know I wanted to talk to you?!"

"Dobe. I've known you all my life; I would think that after sixteen years of being stuck with you, I'd be able to read you pretty well"

"Teme!" muttered Naruto pouting and glaring at Sasuke.

"And your face"

"My face?"

"It's so expressive," Sasuke pulled Naruto into him, "showing me everything I need to know" he bent down and slowly pressed his lips to Naruto's. "Come by after dinner when you can. We'll talk then yeah?" Sasuke Kissed Naruto again gently moving his lips apart and almost cautiously pressed his tongue in. Naruto moaned into Sasuke's sensual kiss.

"You taste like red wine" whispered Naruto once they broke apart.

"Hn" replied Sasuke relinquishing his hold and heading towards the door.

"Sasuke"

"Yes Naruto?"

"You forgot to change"

The King was excited. Now that Jiraiya had been defeated or destroyed depending on their view point, the King can finally go one step further. There was no-one left to oppose him. Once he's made the deal with Prince Gaara, they'll take over and he'll use Naruto to dispose of the Prince. He smirked as he rested his hands upon the rich oak table. "Tobi, calm down, un"

"But Lord Deidara!!! It's so exciting!!! Their country and our country working together!!!!! It's so beautiful!"

"Tobi! Shut the hell up! We're trying to discuss the alliance here!"

"I accept" murmured Prince Gaara glaring at the document before him. He scribbled his signature along the line marked with an "X".

Naruto stood outside Sasuke's bedroom. He didn't know what to expect. He'd wanted to talk to Sasuke about this thing but he wasn't sure how to shape the words. Naruto had never been very subtle or tactful, he hadn't needed to be. He had no idea how to use words to get his point across because he'd never been asked for his point. As a servant, no one cared what he thought they only cared whether he'd brought enough biscuits on the tea tray or if the towels were fresh. Naruto knew he didn't want romance, he wasn't a girl but he didn't want random meaningless sex either. Naruto had no idea what he wanted so as he opened the door he held to expectations. The room was empty. "Bastard's not even here" mumbled Naruto closing the door behind him. Naruto sat on the bed waiting for the Prince to arrive. "What could he be doing it's after midnight! Stupid Teme! Making me wait for him!"

Sasuke arrived at his room; it was one in the morning, the day before Lord Jiraiya's funeral. He'd told Naruto to meet him here as soon as he could after dinner but he, himself, had been delayed. Sakura had gotten a hold of his left arm and had refused to let go. She'd dragged him into an empty drawing room so that they could spend time together, a lone, and as she had said, "so we can finally be together!" Apparently she just couldn't wait to see her, "boyfriend". Prince Sasuke had been mortified when she'd uttered those words. The blood drained from his face and it felt as though his heart had stopped beating. Somehow he'd been thrown down onto a plush sofa. Sakura had sat beside him, her hands resting either side of his body. She was speaking to him but Sasuke couldn't hear a word. She leaned forward to press herself against him.

"Sakura" he'd said.

"Yes Sasuke?" she had answered.

"I'm not your boyfriend. I'm not your lover or spouse"

"Of course, not officially anyway. You still have that plan thingy to do. Though I don't really understand why you're doing it...but I'll support you. I'll support you in whatever you do!" She giggled. Sasuke grasped her shoulder to push her away but as he stood she tugged him back down. "Don't leave Sasuke! We should this time alone to spend together. Getting to know each other and stuff!! What's your favourite colour?!"

"Black. I don't have time for this! I'm meeting someone!"

"Who?! It's not Ino is it?! She's so full of herself! Thinking she can take you away from me!" Sasuke rolled his eyes; there would be only one way out of this.

"Sakura, no-one could take me away from you. But I am a Prince; I have meetings and errands all the time. If you can't trust me...well...I don't know if I can yours for much longer" he looked away from her, if he wasn't a prince, he could definitely become an actor.

"Oh Sasuke! Of course I trust you!"

"Then let me go. It's important" he had replied waiting for her to remove her talons from his wrist. She did and he left her there. He had cursed himself. That God damn woman had me him late to meet Naruto, the person he really wanted to be alone with.

When Sasuke finally opened the door to meet Naruto, the boy had fallen asleep on his bed. Sasuke sighed, his eyes raking over the firm body nestled in Sasuke's blankets and sheets. Naruto really was a rare beauty. His look was so different from anything else Sasuke had ever seen. He was so natural and charming; Sasuke couldn't have helped falling in love with him. Sasuke's love wasn't the usual flowers and chocolate love, Sasuke's love was so much louder. Sasuke's love was the type of love you knew was there. He wondered if Naruto knew it was there. He removed his boots leaving them beside the door and moved to sit beside Naruto. He ran his fingers through Naruto's unruly spikes. He caressed the side of Naruto's face. And just because he couldn't help himself, he planted a phantom kiss on Naruto's lips. He smiled a genuine smile as he watched his fallen angel sleep. "Bastard" Naruto muttered awaking, "Kissing me while I was sleeping"

"Hn. It was supposed to be a phantom kiss" replied Sasuke.

"Felt more like you were planning to rape me in my sleep"

"Would you object to that?" Sasuke chuckled almost evilly as leant forward once again capturing Naruto's lips. Naruto pushed him away.

"Of course!" he slipped from under the blanket, "This is serious! Do you just want sex?!"

"Right now? Yes" replied Sasuke moving over the bed towards Naruto. Naruto moved out of his grasp.

"What about later?!"

"Probably then too. Dobe, why are you getting so worked up about this?"

"Why?! Take a wild guess Sasuke!!"

"Don't shout at me" replied Sasuke oddly serene.

"Why you gonna punish me?! You gonna spank me Sasuke?! You gonna put me in time out cause I won't play nice?! If all I am to you is a toy for your own sick amusement, I think I'll take my chances with the King!!"

"Naruto, what are you talking about?" Sasuke stood up and tried to hold Naruto but the servant pushed him away.

"If you just want to use me for sex then I think I'd rather be used as a weapon of mass destruction"

"I never said I was using you" replied Sasuke. Naruto looked up at him confused.

"You said you wanted sex"

"I do want sex. I'm sixteen years old. My hormones are going crazy. Every time I see you I just want to fornicate"

"Huh?" replied Naruto cocking his head to the side, for-ni-cate? Sasuke sighed.

"Putting it bluntly, I want to shag you senseless"

"Oh"

"I can't help myself. You make it so hard, in both a literal and figurative sense," Sasuke finally wrapped his arms around Naruto almost desperately clutching him to his chest, "but it's more than just a sexual desire. You have no idea how much I've obsessed over you. You're the only person I would ever consider a...a...romantic entanglement with. Dobe, I am actually in love with you"

"R-really?"

"You really are a Dobe"

"Hey-" Sasuke stopped Naruto saying another word. He kissed Naruto with all the love he felt and rarely said. They kissed for a long time, breathing through their noses, in the silence of the night.

"I can't believe you thought I was using you," smirked Sasuke breaking their kiss.

"Well excuse me! It's not like you gave me any clues or hints. The only thing you ever hint at is when you're pissed off or constipated!"

Sasuke gave a breathy chuckle before once again descending on those pink lips of Naruto's. "You know how it is. Obviously I can't come out and say _'look everybody I've fallen in love with the King's personal servant who incidentally is also a demon controlled by the King to get rid of enemies'_ now can I?"

"No"

"So you'll just have to wait a little while longer for this thing to be settled"

"Yeah" breathed Naruto kissing Sasuke again, "I should go" murmured Naruto after their brief kiss.

"Do you have to? I want you to stay"

"Yeah I want to too, but I can't, for the same reasons we can't be together yet" Naruto yawned. 

"Fine. But when this is over, you won't ever leave my side" threatened Sasuke.

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Good" muttered Sasuke yawning and climbing into bed. He watched Naruto leave before he fell asleep himself.


	11. Chapter 10

**You Belong To Me**

Sasuke is a Prince while Naruto works as a member of the royal household. When Sasuke stumbles upon Naruto's hidden destiny and curse, he must make a difficult decision; to act or not to act, to be or not to be?

Chapter 10

Itachi felt the cold hand of irritation take hold of his mind; he couldn't get the conversation he'd overheard out of his head. His little brother's love affair changed everything. All those years he'd spent planning the perfect act. All those times he'd subtly moved each pawn into place so that hopefully he could secure a checkmate and then suddenly from nowhere Sasuke decides that actually they're playing checkers not chess. It was annoying. It was aggravating. It was only something Sasuke would do in all his foolishness. Itachi turned back to the priest; he would think about this later.

Sasuke twitched as he sat through the sermon. With one eye scrutinizing the king, the other focused in front, he could barely hear the words. Something to do with angels and peace but he couldn't comprehend the meaning as he watched the King. The King was as pale as Itachi with eyes as black as Sasuke's. His face was held in the same blank expression as they held theirs. But if you knew where to look for the emotion in an Uchiha's face, you could find it. Sasuke knew. It was in the eyes and at the corners of the mouth. The King's eyes were disgustingly gleeful. The corners of his mouth twitched each time the priest referred to death. His eyes would flick to the coffin, running along the brass supports. Sasuke felt ashamed for his father. It drove him to fully go on with his plan.

The servants stood backed against the wall as the guests tucked into the buffet after the service. The tables were decorated with sombre confetti and there were many white lilies standing in tall crystal vases. Sasuke sipped red wine standing in the furthest corner of the room. He was watching Naruto. He watched how the King would place his wine glass on the small delicate silver tray Naruto held and then whisper something in his ear. He watched how Naruto would blush and nod his head. Sasuke didn't like it. Sasuke didn't like how the King monopolized Naruto's time. King would hide his smirk every time he took a sip of that warm blood red wine. He could feel the cold clutches of hatred swirl in his navel. It was nothing like the heat which flowed through his veins when he thought of Naruto.

After the wake, Sasuke and everyone he'd asked to help met in the library. Sasuke had also demanded Naruto come as well but he was late. They gathered in the darkness of the library. The moonlight shone through the windows and a fire burned making the room glow and odd shade of orange. No-one said anything as they sat before the fire on various sofa's and armchairs. "Well?" asked Sasuke feeling anxious. This was the moment of truth; they'd either agree with him or think he was crazy and accuse him of treason which would ultimately end with his execution. He coughed nervously as the meeting began, Sasuke drumming his fingers on the arm of the sofa. Beside him sat Sakura clutching his arm.

"I watched the King through the funeral but his face didn't reveal anything!" she whined, "It was the same all the way through! He didn't cry or smile or anything!" she pouted.

"The King wouldn't be crying or smiling. He's an Uchiha. They don't cry or smile." Replied General Kakashi his nose in a book and then continued to mumble something to himself. Sakura didn't hear it but Sasuke caught it and coughed to cover up the fact he was choking on his spit.

"Oh" pouted Sakura, "The King didn't seem to do anything. Or react to anything at all. The fact that he didn't react in any way is suspicious"

"Uchiha's don't react to anything most of the time" replied Kakashi in the bored tone of voice he uses for everything, "unless properly stimulated" he repeated louder.

"Yeah! Sasuke reacts to stuff!" she grinned strengthening her hold on him.

"Sasuke reacts to someone" muttered Kakashi smirking beneath his mask. Sasuke shot him a look. Not because he wanted to keep Naruto a secret but because someone would get ideas. Sakura giggled thinking that someone was her.

"Moving on," began Lady Tsunade, "Sasuke, there is something I think you ought to know"

"What is it?"

"The King, the King isn't Fugaku Uchiha" she spoke her arms crossed over her enormous chest.

"Excuse me?" Replied a shocked Sasuke.

"That man, he's not Fugaku."

"He's not Fugaku? If he isn't my father, then who the hell is he?!" he almost shouted but he still raised his voice somewhat.

"The name of the King is Fugaku, I remember reading it somewhere" interrupted Sakura stroking Sasuke's arm trying to calm him down.

"Well that man certainly isn't Fugaku Uchiha, no that man is-"

"Madara Uchiha" interrupted Kakashi. Sasuke was shocked beyond all comprehension. The information he'd just heard changed everything.

"What?" Sasuke whispered.

"That man is not your father" replied Kakashi in a bored tone, nose in his book.

"If he's not my father than who is he?"

"As I said, his name is Madara. He's a cousin of your fathers"

"What? No way! Everyone knows the name of the King is Fugaku! I don't believe it!" interrupted Sakura in her shrill voice. Sasuke looked down at the hardwood floor.

"Are we saying that this Madara guy murdered my father?"

"It would look that way" muttered Tsunade her arms crossed over her huge bust.

"I suppose this makes things easier" replied Sasuke standing from his armchair to pace in front of the fire.

"So tell me Sasuke, what is this little plan of yours? Is it really all for Naruto?" asked Kakashi quickly glancing at the pacing Prince.

"Naruto?"

"Naruto?!"

"N-Naruto?" squeaked Hinata joining in with Tsunade and Sakura. Hinata turned bright red, she'd wondered about Sasuke and Naruto. The only time she'd seen the pale Prince happy was when the servant was near. Tsunade had echoed the name out of curiosity. Since Jiraiya had left her alone those sixteen years ago, she'd kept an eye on Naruto although she'd never been allowed to get close to him and now she knew why. Sakura had screeched the name with outrage. She didn't know who this person was but she was already jealous of them. Sasuke didn't know how to reply.

"What's going on Sasuke! What has this got to do with Naruto?! What are your intentions?!"

"Calm down Tsunade"

"Don't tell me to calm down Kakashi!"

"Who's Naruto?"

"Naruto's a servant who works in the castle" replied Hinata answering Sakura's question.

"Oh. You're doing this for a servant?!" she cried standing up.

"He's not just a servant! And don't be so hypercritical Sakura!" replied Sasuke stopping his pacing to glare at the girl. She immediately sat back down and glared at her knees.

"I-if he's not just a servant then wh-o is he?" asked Hinata timidly. Sasuke didn't know what to say. Two people in this group already knew who he was but he didn't want to tell the other because this wasn't about that.

"He's someone very special to me" muttered Sasuke looking down.

"Like a best friend?" asked Sakura. Again Sasuke was stumped. If he said no more like a lover than he doubted the pink girl would help him. He could just give Sakura's little task to Hinata, but that didn't work quite as well. But he didn't want to deny what he and Naruto were.

"Not like a best friend"

"Like a brother?" she asked desperately hoping it wasn't what she thought.

"Not like a brother" he replied looking at the door. It squeaked open.

"What d-do you mean then?" she whispered tears beginning to form. The door opened fully and in walked Naruto, dressed in his servant uniform. Sasuke stopped pacing in front of the fire. They approached each other followed by eager eyes. Naruto stopped. Sasuke grabbed the front of his shirt, yanked him forward and took control of his lips. He hadn't wanted to 'out' them this way but he couldn't deny them. Denying what they were would be worse. Naruto's hands wound themselves around Sasuke's neck deepening the kiss. Sasuke moaned as he traced the walls of Naruto's mouth, taking in the sweet delicious flavour that was Naruto. Running his hands up and down Naruto's waist he pulled him closer. With his eyes closed Sasuke allowed himself to be drenched in the prickling sensations he felt when Naruto sucked on his tongue.

Sakura was stunned. She gaped open-mouthed at the scene before her. She felt so many things. She was angry and jealous. She was shocked and disgusted. She was confused because she thought that it was an incredibly...moving...sight. That blond servant was extremely cute and with Sasuke...she couldn't tear her eyes away. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She did neither. She just stared. Sasuke broke his kiss with Naruto. They were both breathing heavily. Naruto's eyes were half lidded, he had no idea where he was or what he was doing there. It wasn't until he was seated on an arm chair beside the fire that he noticed. Firstly, he noticed that he and Sasuke weren't alone, his face paled and a blush spread on his face. Then he noticed the shocked faces of nearly everyone in the room, General Kakashi was still reading his book. He looked over at Sasuke who was standing beside him, holding his hand, interlocking the fingers. A thick silence had settled over the group making Naruto feel extremely uncomfortable. "W-what a show hey?" he broke the silence grinning. He scratched the back of his neck blushing heavily. Sasuke's lips twitched into a small smile.

"Dobe"

"Teme" replied Naruto shooting a glare at the Prince. Hinata coughed to get the couple's attention. She smiled and blushed at Naruto. "Lady Hinata! I didn't see you there! How's it going?"

"N-Naruto, it's ni-ce to see you again." She twiddled her thumbs on her laps; she felt she understood a bit more. Whatever Sasuke was plotting, he was doing it for a good reason. It was so romantic, she thought, the blushes spreading across her cheeks like butter on toast.

"Naruto, you took your time arriving" Kakashi looked up briefly from his book, "we started without you"

"Something came up," muttered Naruto looking down at his shoes, "but what did I miss?"

"We were talking about the King and his behaviour at the funeral and then we were talking about you, Brat!" replied Tsunade glaring at Sasuke but speaking to Naruto.

"Hag! I wasn't at the funeral; I was making sarnies with Chouji in the kitchen. So it doesn't matter that I was late!" replied Naruto.

"No wonder I couldn't swallow those sandwiches" she replied hands on hips and a small smile on her face. Naruto smiled in return. They'd known each other Naruto's whole life. She'd always watched over him and ordered him to get her Sake while he'd always bothered her and played pranks on her.

Sakura hadn't said a word. She felt like such an outsider. This golden haired servant had just walked in and already knew everyone here. She listened to the banter between Tsunade the big bosomed nurse and this boy. They'd obviously known each other for years. And then this General Kakashi with the eye patch also knew this Naruto person. Even Hinata the shy other lady knew him. Worst of all was Sasuke. The way they'd kissed, Sakura was jealous of that but also the way the Prince, the Prince of Konoha had allowed a servant to call him "Teme", such familiarity that it almost burned her eyes to watch . The whole situation was completely unbelievable and she'd never felt more alone. She cleared the throat. "Who, are you?" she asked looking at the servant, "Why are you so important to Sasuke?! I don't understand!"

"What's there to understand?" replied Sasuke glaring at Sakura, "This is Naruto, he's my lover" he brought Naruto's interlocked hand to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on it, "He's being forced to murder on the King's whim and I'm going to save him"

"F-forced to m-murder?" repeated Sakura, "W-who has he?" Naruto was looking away, head hanging down, his beautiful blue eyes scrunched up. Sakura ran her eyes over him. He looked like just a boy. He had puppy fat round his face and twinkling eyes. And although she didn't like him very much, mostly due to his relationship with Sasuke, it was hard to believe he was a murderer. The question was left unanswered, everyone knew who'd been killed recently and they knew how.

"And how exactly has been forced to do it?" asked General Kakashi still reading his book.

"I don't have to tell you that!" replied Sasuke getting defensive. Naruto was looking away.

"If you want my help, damn it, you will tell me!! You've strung me along even though you've been homosexual all this time!! You better give me the reason or so help me God I will leave!" shouted Sakura. Her pink eye brows were knitted together, her small breasts rose as she panted heavily and sweat trickled down from her brow. Sasuke was about to retort.

"It's ok," laughed Naruto, "It's only fair, they risk committing treason ya' know. You should really let them know why they're sticking their arses on the line for. Don't be such a party pooper. Tell them"

"The only way the King could destroy the monster was to seal it away...inside of me" finished Naruto with a sigh. Throughout the whole story, Sasuke couldn't help flinching as Naruto spouted the 'modified' version events. The version the King made up to gain the support of the public. He knew he should tell Naruto who he really was, but, a selfish part of him, the part which loved being a prince, loved the money and the power, it stopped him. He couldn't bring himself to look at the General or Tsunade. He felt their eyes burning him, but still, he didn't want to tell Naruto, not yet anyway. He only hoped that they wouldn't tell.

Nobody moved after Naruto's story. He studied their faces but they all held blank expressions. It was possible but still unbelievable. Naruto blushed not liking the silence. Hinata was the first to speak, "Thank you for telling us Naruto" she spoke without any stutter. Neji, who had been silent all this time standing behind his cousin, noticed how brave Hinata was being, how she spoke freely with this Naruto. Hinata never spoke freely, not even to him; he'd always received quiet stutter-y Hinata. Naruto just laughed slightly, his cheeks flaring a deep red. Hinata didn't seem fazed at all with Naruto's truth, with what he was and If Hinata didn't care than neither did he.

"We'll definitely help you. Lady Hinata and I will stand by you on this" he spoke serenely to Sasuke who nodded in confirmation.

"I'll help too" added Sakura in a small voice, "everyone deserves a chance at happiness right?" she smiled weakly. All in all, she felt sick at what Naruto or Demon Naruto had done to her Lord but, it wasn't his fault, she couldn't blame him. This was followed by a sigh from Kakashi and a grunt from Tsunade.

"Lee and everyone will help anyway," laughed Naruto, "they all love me,"

"Moron, got a big enough ego?" mocked Sasuke, lips twitching into a small smile.

"That's rich coming from you, Prince Teme"

With everyone agreeing to help, the rest of Sasuke's plan was sure to go without a hitch. "No!! I'm not doing it!!" shouted Naruto standing up in front of the fire, "I'm not leaving you to do that on your own!!! You'll be destroyed!! You don't know him like I do! He's ruthless!! He won't stop just because you're family!!" He was getting angry, he could feel his blood boil, and he could feel his inner demon growling within. He wanted to destroy that pretty little face until it could see sense.

"It'd be more dangerous if you stay!! Don't you see that he could use you against me?!! He could make you kill me and there is nothing, nothing Naruto that you could do to stop it!!!" screamed Sasuke in reply. This was the only way. Sasuke had to send Naruto away.


End file.
